The Variation of Destiny S3: Vengeance against Destiny
by HappytheExceed
Summary: AU: Sequel to S2. All the naive and innocent mage, Natsu wanted was to protect those he loves but fate made a fool of him and he ended up being cursed and turned into the most evil mage in existence. Being thrown into ultimate despair, will Natsu be able break free from the tragic chain of destiny? COMPLETED.
1. Preview

**This is just a preview extract taken from the 2nd special chapter of S3 for the upcoming season of my fanfic. Guess whose POV it comes from? Can those who had read S2 figure out? **

**I will get the character up as secondary character if anybody can tell me the answer via review. Shall I make it Zeref X Lucy? XD**

**I think I'm at my limit to be motivating myself to keep writing. I wish people will tell me their views. Reviews are appreciated to motivate me to write.**

* * *

**Preview**

What will you do if you wake up one day, look into a mirror & realise you had become someone else?

_"Where is Tsuna? Where is Erza? And where is Lucy?"_

I was shocked to see myself in the mirror when I woke up after a long slumber. I thought I would never ever regain my consciousness again. My feature and my outfit had totally changed to someone I did not recognise. I have black hair now and I am wearing robes with gold trimmings and an open collar, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around my body and across my chest.

_"This is not me! Not me!"_

Someone came into the room. She was the most hateful person I knew of. Her name was Ultear and she betrayed my Teacher, Jellal who trusted her the most. She addressed me in another name I did not know of.

_"Lord Zeref, how are you feeling today?" _

I looked at her in defiance. I hated her since the first time I met her in the Magic Council. I knew something was fishy about her but no one would believe me even if I told them my opinion. I had no value to the Council after all. Jellal or Wendy would not believe me as well and I have no proof.

_"My name is not Zeref. Stop calling me by that name!" _

The next moment, she slapped me. I was told to remember that I would be living as Zeref, the Dark Mage from now on. The other me had died. Is that really true? I really don't know. I don't even know if that was my name? My head hurts.

I sneaked out when the airship landed on ground one day. I thought I can return to the guild I used to belong to to ask Grandpa (Makarov) for help to turn me back to who I was. It was surprisingly easy to escape as compared to the Headquarter of Kingdom Empire. I was expecting at least that woman or that crazy guy who slapped me when I was still in my slumber to deter me from leaving.

Taking a break by the river after running a certain distance, I was surrounded by a pack of wolves. I knew I have no more magic power to fight my way out. Subconsciously, I used my hands to defend myself and beg them to leave me alone, I wanted to live. Never did I expect to see the group of wolves which attacked me to fall all the sudden. I looked around and to my horror, they were dead. I had killed them.

I realised I had been cursed. I had lost all of my original magic power but I gained new power which would cause harm to everybody around me, by taking their lives. It is the Death Magic. I looked down on my palms in despair. That was the reason why they did not stop me from leaving. I would not be able to return to my guild without hurting anyone. Besides, no one would recognise me in this appearance.

My view of the world had changed. What exactly did I do to deserve this?

It is hopeless and I wish to die. However, the curse upon me will not allow me to die. People will end up dying because I'm alive.

I hate my destiny. It never fails to make a fool of me. I let out a bitter laugh and made a silent decision.

**I shall get back to those who landed me on this state! **


	2. Special Chapter 1: The Unknown Secret of

**From now on, I'm going to throw the readers into confusion. What is the truth, what is not? Different people see and interpret things differently from their own experience so do the characters of my story. **

**I have decided that I will revise the plot in S3 so the story will be deviated from the original with revision and extra scenes added. I have yet decided on the characters background back then but now I have all the characterisation to play around with. I'm revising Laxus character so I might be amending this chapter after completing Chapter 1.**

**I'm starting out with a special chapter. I hope to get Chapter 1 up soon. **

**Please read and review :). **

* * *

**Special Chapter 1: The Unknown Secret of Jellal**

At this point in time, Jellal had become one with his double and was living as Mystogan of Fairy Tail.

Master Makarov got too worked up at his grandson, Laxus Dreyer's prank that he collapsed. He had not had his breakfast when he returned to the guild and was really pissed off.

More importantly, his carton of apples from Ms Porlyusica was stolen. The culprit had left a message for him. He did it in purpose so that Mystogan who preferred not to be involved in any event of the guild would participate in the festival he had specially organised.

The message written was as follows: _"I know your secret. If you want to know what secret that is, please see me at Kardia Cathedral. – Laxus Dreyar"_

Makarov's grandson, Laxus Dreyar was sitting in the church deep in thought. He did not expect to hear what had happened when he was away. He bet his fellow S Class mage who was the strongest mage in Fairy Tail, Gildarts would be shocked to hear that by the time he returned like he did. He could not accept this. Hence, he decided to take control of the guild so that incident like this would not happen again.

He just taught Gajeel a lesson a day before but decided to leave the vulnerable blue exceed alone. The masked mage was someone he needed to teach a lesson to especially. He was aware of his real identity who was supposed to be a level higher than an S Class mage. He hated the fact that his arrogance caused the death of his nakama, acting as though nothing had happened and actually hiding himself in Fairy Tail. Laxus wanted to find out between the mysterious mage and himself, who was stronger. This particluar mage had the right to take in disciples after all.

Laxus sensed his arrival at the door of the church. "I thought who it is. Isn't that our shy Mystogan? The apples in your possession are really sweet. Your love for apples is something. Why not quit becoming a mage and sell apples instead? Selling apples is much more befitting for you, Mr Apple. The apple is just as red as the hair of your beloved woman." He knew he would snap upon hearing him reciting his secret.

He was right. Mystogan was provoked. Mystogan could not afford to let the above said woman to hear about it. He went out with her initially as he took a liking to her hair colour and he eventually fell in love with her. He was unable to use his own magic as he might blow his cover. He needed to end this as soon as possible.

An explosion occurred when their attacks clashed. Tsuna and Erza who was in search of Laxus had noticed it.

"It's coming from Kardia Cathedral?" They exclaimed at their respective locations.

"Don't get so worked up in case you ended up like my old man. I'm not going to tell your wife about it. No, your ex-wife. " Laxus laughed after both their attacks was cancelled out. Mystogan was not too happy about it.

"LAXUS!" Two figures appeared at the door calling his names at once. They were Erza and Tsuna who came rushing there after they saw the explosion.

"Erza, you came." Tsuna exclaimed.

"So have you." Erza responded. Both of them turned towards Laxus and Mystogan's direction. Mystogan was caught off-guard when he saw Erza. He almost wanted to go into hiding and he recoiled unconsciously.

"An opening!" Laxus yelled and he sneaked an attack on Mystogan who was unable to react on time right on his face with his lightning tearing his mask into shred.

The smoke cleared and revealing the hair and the face of the most mysterious mage of Fairy Tail. He had the exact same face as Erza's ex-husband and Tsuna's Teacher, Jellal Fernandes.

"Oh… A familiar face. Just as what _he_ told me. " Laxus commented sarcastically acting oblivious to the revelation of the identity of the masked mage.

"Teacher?" Tsuna managed to get his words out of his mouth. Erza was too stunned to say anything.

"You are really well and alive!" Tsuna exclaimed as Jellal turned his head away from them avoiding their gazes.

_"Jellal… alive…" _Tears welled up Erza's eyes at the sight of the man she was missing so much. Jellal stole a glance at her sadly. He did not know how he was going to talk his way out of this despite being a genius.

Suddenly, he sensed a dark presence who had been watching them from a distance. _"Was he the one behind this?"_

"I shall leave the rest to you." Jellal took this chance to escape to go after the source of the presence.

"Hey!" Tsuna cried out as he watched the cunning mage disappearing into the thin air leaving him and Erza to face Laxus.

* * *

A boy in black with black hair was watching them from a distance. Jellal was right. He was the one who tempted Laxus to come up with all these.

"I didn't expect to see a funny side of him who is known to be serious." The boy commented laughing bitterly to himself. He continued to watch on as Erza left to destroy the thunder palace Laxus had placed throughout Magnolia leaving Tsuna to take Laxus on sadly.

"I'm really glad to see both of you doing well." The boy recalled the Tower of Heaven incident six months ago. He had taken the fatal hit meant for Erza and Tsuna from Jellal's clone.

***Flashback***

_"Erza!" A familiar voice was heard calling out to Erza. He heard someone banging on the surface of something. He was barely awake. He struggled to push himself up after coughing out some blood. His sight was too blurry to make out what was happening. He vaguely heard another familiar voice calling out for him. _

_"You can save them by accepting me once again. I will ensure you will get out of this alive if you agree. You want to live isn't it?" The boy shuddered. He knew this voice but he could not remember what that was. It was like a far and distant memory which was locked up somewhere. The boy thought he saw a hand coming out of from oblivion reaching out for him. "I want... to... live... I want... to see... Lucy... again... " He uttered as he took his hand desperately. The shadow smiled sinisterly. _

_The boy ended up plunging himself into the core of the Lacrima and thus Erza who was not a fitting vessel was rejected and ended up in the vortex where Tsuna managed to locate her._

***End Flashback***

He somehow managed to survive from the injuries but not in the way he would have expected. He ended up becoming the sacrifice to resurrect the most evil mage in existence, Zeref and awakened donning on appearance of a fragile young man with black hair that sticks upwards at the top. He was wearing robes with gold trimmings and an open collar, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his main body and across his chest.

"Will you be able to destroy me?" The boy lifted his head up and wondered.


	3. Chapter 1: Fantasia

**Thank you readers for the reviews and support. **

**To be honest, this chapter and Chapter 2 had to be the hardest chapter to write so far so bear with me. Please tell me what you think :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fantasia**

In a ruined church in the middle of the night, sobs could be heard from afar. A man in suit who was wearing a spectacle was seen reporting to a young lady in dress with a hat in the dark.

"I'm sorry. I failed in my duty. Two lives were lost during the mission." The man in suit bowed in respect to the lady who was currently his owner.

"Why did this have to happen?" The girl cried. The man was taken aback. He did not know how he could console her. He looked down in shame. This was not the first time he failed in protecting his owners.

"Karen was taken down before I noticed and I was ambushed and forced to return. By the time, I was able to make my way back, it was too late, so I…"

"Because of it you break the taboo"?

"I don't care if I will be banished for breaking the taboo. This is for the sake of finding the culprit. It was my fault for being powerless. Until I…"

"Stop! No more excuse! Even though you can't go back now, get out of my sight! The girl pointed to the entrance of the church. "GET OUT!" The man bowed in shame and left. Even so, he would still watch over his owner who was crying really hard alone. Just when he exited, he caught a young man who had overheard their conversation.

"I know you are a member from Milkovich Clan. You had grown up" The man in suit recognized the young man who had been listening to their conversation.

"I will help. I want to retrieve something I had lost" The young man who used to be from the famous Milkovich Clan offered. He came over after hearing some rumours which might link to his past.

"Your memory? I suppose. The few children who survived in the eradication nine years ago mostly had their memories sealed. I know you are one of them. I used to serve the Dragneel Clan after all. If the ones behind intended to go after you guys, I don't think I will ever see you again". The young man did not say anything. He looked at him in determination. The man in suit sighed. He knew he would not be able to dissuade him. He would ended up getting more of the innocent involved.

"The dark mage was resurrected. I'm going to look into it. First on the identity of his new vessel. I will think that my previous owner is aware of his identity". The man pushed his spectacle up as he reported what he had known. He could trust him. "Can I entrust my owner to you, I won't be able to stay with her for quite a while?" He asked. "I'm worried about her as she just lost her husband." The young man nodded watching the sobbing girl who had just dozed off in the church. It was almost dawn by then. With that, the man in suit left the young man to his owner. The young man with spiky raven hair stripped his black jacket consciously to cover her. He wiped off the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Juvia…" He called her name gently.

* * *

A few days later…

Fantasia was an annual Harvest Festival in the town of Magnolia. Every year, members from Fairy Tail would put on their best performance in the parade for the people of Magnolia. The street was so lively with people gathering by the side while the float where the members of Fairy Tail performed on top of it moved down the street where the people cheered for them. No one would have noticed that the very same town was being endangered just a few hours ago.

* * *

Laxus Dreyar, grandson of Makarov had decided that the reign of Makarov was over. With the help of his personal bodyguards, Thunder God Tribe, they had prepared a game for the guild to decide who was the strongest in Fairy Tail. To ensure that the guild would play his game, he had prepared the Thunder Palace to threaten the lives of the people of Magnolia.

Members of Fairy Tail went out in search of Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe, Freed Justine, Bickslow and Evergreen. Those who were caught in the runes drawn by Freed Justine of the tribe were forced to fight among one another. Whoever was the strongest would be able to leave the rune and head to them.

Laxus was not as heartless as he thought he was. He felt really confused when he was waiting at the Kardia Cathedral. He had taken advice from someone unknown informing him that this was the good time for him to implement his plan of taking over the guild. He agreed that this was something he always wanted to do by using how they treated his former guild mate Natsu was just an excuse to justify his action. Did they really care about the feelings of their fellow guild mate by deciding everything on their behalf? Makarov excommunicated his father, Ivan even though they were family.

Laxus had wanted to go after the mysterious guy who disappeared before he could react. He sensed dark aura from him. That person had read his mind and knew of his doubts. He decided to test the theory out. He had set up the Thunder Palace which consisted enormous amount of thunder-filled Lacrima orbs, capable of creating a lighting storm strong enough to destroy the whole town of Magnolia. Organic Link Magic was cast on each of the orbs. He wanted to see if his fellow guild mates were willing to sacrifice themselves to save the people of Magnolia. His guild mates had indeed met his expectation.

In order to get Cana out of the rune, Juvia was willing to risk her life by destroying an orb had got herself electrocuted. Cana fought Freed to avenge Juvia but she was easily overpowered by Freed. In the end, it was Mirajane who arrived with her Satan Soul took over the fight to protect Cana and Elfman from being tortured by his magic defeated him. She talked him out of his fight leaving Freed in tears.

_"When people realize how lonely it is being on their own, they will become kind". _

Bickslow had taken out Gray who chose to protect the children who were watching their fights rather than taking the chance to defeat him. Gray was left unconscious. He could vaguely make out someone was laughing at him for his defeat as he mumbled to himself. This could not go on if he wanted to become an S Class mage.

_"Shut up, Tsuna, I will teach you a lesson on how to respect your elder later"._

Bickslow was later defeated by the tag-team of Lucy and Leo who appeared on time to save Lucy from harm when Lucy was being attacked by him with their trust with one another.

Evergreen was easily taken out by Erza who did not want to waste her time on her. She headed to the church right away when she noticed the explosion coming from it. She met Tsuna who reached there at the same time as her and there, she had seen with her own eyes that her ex-husband, Jellal Fernandes was alive. Jellal escaped before Tsuna and she could react.

Erza chose to dispose of the Thunder Palace leaving Laxus to Tsuna. She trusted that he could defeat him. Other than Fireball, he was also known as a miraculous boy who often achieved feats which seemed impossible. With the help of Gajeel who did not know how he ended up coming to the church, they defeated Laxus who went berserk with his Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic.

The members of Fairy Tail gathered and with their strong feeling towards protecting their loved one, they took down the thunder orbs one by one and each of them in turn taken damage from the Organic Link Magic which was threatening to their lives. It was funny though. The bonds among the guild mates were strengthened because of that.

* * *

The main event of Fantasia, the parade had begun. Various floats with members of Fairy Tail were seen performing on top of it while the floats moved down the street.

Elfman turned himself into a beast while Mirajane was seen emerging from a flower before turning herself into something else which shocked the crowd who were watching.

Lucy, Levy and Bisca were dancing on one of the floats. Lucy who was often out on mission was interacting more with her guild mates and had gotten closer to them ever since she joined the guild.

_"Natsu, are you watching? I'm gradually blending into the culture of the guild. No matter what happen, I will face them positively with everyone." _

Erza had her swords circling around her. Her mind was on Jellal who was found to be well and alive. To think he was actually the most mysterious mage of Fairy Tail, Mystogan. Just how much things had he kept from her?

_"Forget about him for now and concentrate on my performance"._

Gray and Juvia combined their magic to create frozen crystal which was lettered "FAIRY TAIL". Gray watched Juvia who seemed to be unaffected from her injuries. He was really worried when he heard from Cana about what she did to protect her.

_"I promised to watch over her. I almost failed. "_

Tsuna was seen walking down the street spitting fire forming fireworks with the name of Fairy Tail. He was all bandaged up after the battle with Laxus. As expected from an S Class mage even more powerful than Erza. If he could defeat the fake Jellal with a level of a Wizard Saint, this was nothing. The price he paid to defeat "Jellal" was far greater. _"Brother…"_ He shook his head and distracted himself from the thought of his dead twin brother.

_"Damn I can't go home like this now, I will never recover from my injuries with Ciel and her torture techniques." _

Gajeel who was almost just as badly injured as Tsuna being bandaged from top to toe went up to Makarov to pass him something.

"I had done my investigation as requested. He was indeed manipulated by someone else to come up with this. That person had been watching your grandson. I tried to follow his presence but I don't know why I ended up stalking Tsuna instead. That person had left the town and Mystogan is hot on his heel at the moment."

"Thank you for your hard work. Let this be a secret between you and me. Make sure no one else learns about it. " Makarov who was preparing for his performance turned to his direction.

Gajeel smiled. "Thank you for putting your trust in me after I messed up that mission two years ago. I'm just wondering how did you know that your grandson is not the mastermind?" A hand was placed on his shoulder.

"It's better for you not to know. It's my turn to go onboard. " Makarov acting cheery in his reply to Gajeel and getting ready for his performance. He was cleared by Porlyusica after collapsing from his illness earlier.

Laxus was excommunicated from the guild just as he had expected. He had left words related to what was coming up for Makarov to ponder over. Before he left the guild, he had convinced Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen to stay in the guild despite their protest. He was currently watching the performance afar. Raising a finger, he recalled the time when he was watching the performance with Makarov when he was still a kid.

***Flashback***

_"This is a sign. Even if I can't see Grandpa, I will still be watching over you." Young Laxus pointed his finger to the sky. _

***End Flashback***

_"No matter where you are, I will still watch over you." _Laxus smiled. His eyes widened in shock when he turned to his back. His guild mates were all pointing their fingers to the sky.

_"We are living under the same sky after all right?" _Tsuna thought as he pointed to the sky with his bulky finger.

Laxus found himself bursting in tears watching the scene. He turned and walked away and cried in regret for his action. They would still watch over him despite the trouble he had caused. That was what comrades were for.

* * *

On the other hand, Jellal was hot in pursuit to the dark presence he sensed back in the church. He was the mastermind behind this.

The boy in black stopped and waited for Jellal to catch up to him in seconds seemingly waiting for Jellal to challenge him. He spoke up, "You certainly will not give up. Giving up is not found in your dictionary."

"You were behind all this, isn't it, Zeref, the dark mage?" Jellal caught up to the boy and demanded.

"Laxus is rash, he is easily provoked. I wanted to use him to sow discord among the members of the guild. I really didn't expect them to be so united to the extent of risking their own lives to destroy the Thunder Palace even though they know that they will have to take the damage coming from the Organic Link Magic. The pain from the magic was indescribable. I'm actually quite disappointed that he had now repented." The boy commented sarcastically with Jellal watching him warily behind as he continued.

"Nothing good will come out for challenging me. It's better for you not to know too much since you still have the right to fight for your happiness. " Jellal was on defence. He was wary of his magic of death. The boy who was aware of his fear smirked darkly. "Even if you want to challenge me to a battle, I will not lose with the new magic I had gained. I can always show you what I'm capable of even without your guidance, my Teacher."

Jellal looked at the boy in confusion, _"Teacher?"_


	4. Chapter 2: Tsuna's First Leadership Miss

**Thank you everyone for the review. I really appreciate the questions coming from the readers. Let me answer the questions posed by wildanimelover. **

**In this setting both Natsu and Tsuna taken in by the Wizard Saint, Jellal as his disciples. ****A Wizard Saint in my fic has the license to: 1) Take in disciples, 2) create a double of his own. Should his disciple become a Wizard Saint by passing the Wizard Saint exam one day, they will have to break off the teacher-disciple relationship. More will be elaborated in S5.**

**Thanks ahuna67 for beta-reading my fic. ****This chapter was just as hard to write as the previous one. **

**Coming up next is the flashback of Jellal on his battle against Zeref. Or can it even be considered a battle?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tsuna's First Leadership Mission**

On this day, Tsuna was dragging his feet back to the guild, with Happy cheering him on. Thanks to his injuries from the battle against Laxus the other day, he had not been taking on any mission for quite some time. He had no money for his wife at the moment. His wife, Ciel, wanted to start a guild to help more people in need but that cost money. Poor Tsuna had to cough out all his savings for his wife's "little" ambition.

Upon reaching the door of the guild, he was summoned to Makarov's office as he had a mission for him. This mission was supposed to be given to Mystogan but he did not hear anything from him again ever since he went after the mysterious presence. Makarov was worried about him. As they had no time to lose, he would entrust the mission to Tsuna. Makarov had high expectation for him even though he never said so.

"Isn't Mystogan, my teacher, Jellal?" Tsuna took this chance to confirm with Makarov who looked at him and nodded. "You allowed him to do that?"

***Flashback***

_Tsuna was really shocked to see the face of the most mysterious mage of Fairy Tail, Mystogan when Laxus tore his mask into shred. Mystogan had been in the guild way before he joined the guild. To think no one had ever noticed that._

_"Teacher?" Tsuna managed to get his words out of his mouth. Erza was too stunned to say anything._

_"You are really well and alive! I thought you are dead." Tsuna exclaimed as Jellal turned his head away from them, avoiding their gazes._

_"Jellal… alive…" Tears welled up Erza's eyes at the sight of the man she was missing so much. Jellal glanced at her sadly. _

***End Flashback***

_"Damn Jellal, is really alive. To think he actually had his double hiding in the guild all these time. How cunning can he get? "_

This mission was given by the Magic Council: to destroy the lost Nirvana. It was said that Nirvana was stolen by the Dark Guild, Oracion Seis. Tsuna was irritated by the fact that the Council did not bother to get rid of Nirvana after they had retrieved it when he defeated Master Zero considering that it was a dangerous magic. As expected from the corrupted Council. It did not help even though there had been reorganization in the Management level after the incident with the Tower of Heaven. Many mages such as Yajima, Wendy, and Charles had left the Council since the incident.

Tsuna had gotten home after reading the mission briefing on hand. He punched his fist against the wall after making sure that Ciel was not around to hear him.

"Brother!" Tsuna was really frustrated when he got reminded of his twin, Natsu. If only he was able to stop him from joining the Council, he would not get into a heated argument with him and right now, Natsu would still be alive and well. He would not be wanted by the Council for breaking the jail and releasing the prisoner, General of Kingdom Empire, Brain. What was the use of it when his brother was already gone? The Council had told him that they wanted to see his body if he really was dead, if not they wouldn't retract their order.

Tsuna really regretted his decision. Nine years ago, tragedy happened when he ran off after a fight with Natsu. Natsu had his memories sealed since then. Tsuna chose to leave him with Fairy Tail so that both of them would be able to lead a brand new life. Natsu would be able to perform his role as an elder brother and Tsuna would rely on him for pocket money as a younger brother. He thought this would be better for both of them. Why was he always making mistake when comes to Natsu's welfare? He had not learnt his lesson after the incident with Kingdom Empire and ended up getting Natsu killed. Tsuna was unable to face his parents in the afterlife when the time came.

It seemed like he needed to clear up the mess made by his brother. He probably had to engage Brain or even Zero to a battle once again. Previously, Tsuna who was inexperienced back then had help from his teacher, Jellal to be able to defeat him. He wondered how much stronger Brain or Zero had become since his escape six months ago.

As of now, they needed to form an alliance with members from a few Light Guilds. This was not the first time Fairy Tail formed alliance with other guilds in order to fulfill their mission especially when their opponent was too powerful to be taken on by just only one guild. Should they fail, vengeance from the dark guild was assured and they would be the only guild targeted. Hence, it was safer for them to form an alliance instead.

Tsuna was nominated to represent Fairy Tail as the leader in this mission but instead of leading and commanding, he would rather fight. He was glad that Hibiki from Blue Pegasus who was much more experienced in commanding in mission would be participating but for some reason, it seemed that he was being watched by the Council so another leader is appointed to assist him and that would be his role.

* * *

Back in the guild, Tsuna had handpicked his members to join him in the mission and of course he would have his strongest team onboard including Lucy who just joined them, together with Happy, Gray and Erza. This time, it seemed that Wendy Marvell and her partner, Charles would be joining them. Wendy promised that they would not become their burden. Tsuna was very reluctant when Wendy approached him after learning of the mission. He could not trust her. Even though she was supposed to be a healer, she did not seem to be trustworthy. The reason being she was unable to heal his brother both physically and mentally.

"Isn't that ok?" Erza said and stepped in to Tsuna and Wendy's talk about accepting her into the team. "She will not be a burden. In fact, it will be beneficial if we have a healer onboard to heal our injuries if need be."

Tsuna was pissed. Erza got a point there. Tsuna was stubborn as he had refused Wendy to take care of his injuries after the Battle of Fairy Tail, which was why he was taking quite a while to heal while the rest and even Gajeel, who got the worst of the injuries recovered faster than he did. He nodded in reluctance.

"That's decided. The five of us, together with Happy and Charles will participate in the mission. We will be counting on you" Erza said and looked at Wendy and Charles who in return, nodded. Then she turned to Tsuna. "Hang in there, Tsuna. Master had high expectation from you to be giving you the leadership for this mission."

"What the…" Tsuna sulked in response. He disagreed with her. _"Wrong! I'm given this opportunity because I'm powerful enough and because I'm my mum's son." _

"Please guide me along." Wendy was grateful to them.

"So this is the strongest team. The team of Jellal's disciple, Tsuna-san. It is going to be a fruitful experience." Wendy commented as she squatted down beside Charles admiring Tsuna who was discussing with Erza on their preparation before they set off.

"Are you sure, this is ok?" Charles asked in displeasure. The white exceed watched Wendy worriedly. She was aware that once Wendy had decided on something, it was very hard to change her mind. She was worried about the upcoming battle. If it wasn't that she ran off because she was annoyed by the male cat, Wendy would not have gone after her and she would not have bumped into that man.

That man was none other than the wanted fugitive, Jellal who used the identity of Mystogan to join Fairy Tail. Charles found him rather cunning as he joined quite long ago. Does that mean he had anticipated this situation? She felt even more uneasy as she thought about it.

* * *

Jellal was kneeling alone in the heavy rain after Wendy left for the guild. He rushed back after waking up at Porlyusica's place. Porlyusica had found him unconscious and badly injured on her way back home. Jellal was filled with regret.

_"Zeref would be heading to Nirvana next. How am I going to tell you about his vessel? There is no way for them of winning this if they learn of this"._


	5. Chapter 3: The Cruel Reality

**Well, I guess readers already knew of Zeref's identity so it doesn't come in a surprise XD.**

**Reviews are always appreciated considering I don't get that many reviews in my fics. Reviews serve as a motivation for me to write.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Cruel Reality**

_"I'm being rejected by the world. Fate is always making a fool of me. What kind of sin did I commit to deserve this?" The boy in black looked up to the moon and wondered._

* * *

Jellal kneeled in the rain deep in his thought. He rushed back when he heard about their mission from Porlyusica who was nagging about Makarov overworking himself, troubling her to travel all the way to the guild to check him out.

It took him quite a while before he finally returned to Magnolia. Jellal was staggering in the rain as he made his way back to the guild in the town when he bumped into Wendy.

"I didn't expect to see you in Fairy Tail". Jellal stood upright as he walked up to Wendy who was urging her white Exceed partner, Charles to apologise to Happy for her rudeness. The duo looked up to the masked mage in doubt.

The man removed his mask and showed his face to them. Wendy's eyes widened in response. "Je..llal.." The blue haired male nodded his head.

"It's me, Jellal. Wendy, it has been a while".

"You are indeed alive, Jellal. I had wanted to meet you". Wendy cried. She could not believe her eyes. The mysterious masked mage, Mystogan was actually Jellal all along. That was when he felt light-headed and his legs gave way on him. Jellal knelt on one knee when Wendy ran to his side to check on him in panic. Jellal raised his hand to stop her, signaling to her that he was okay.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been able to come and see you until now. I came all the way here to stop Tsuna from taking up his next mission. He will certainly show up in Nirvana and Tsuna and his team stand no chance against him. I know because I know his true identity. I feel like a failure". Jellal continued to confess his feelings of doubts. He yearned for some consolation from the healing mage but he was reprimanded instead.

"Are you still the Jellal I know of? The Jellal I know who doesn't know when to give up. So what if we are facing Grimoire Hearts and even the dark mage, Zeref? We are not going to give up no matter what kind of obstacle we will be facing. We will stop them from fulfilling their ambition!" Wendy was right. It was so unlike the high and mighty Jellal of the Magic Council who actually suggested them to just give up without a fight.

Wendy took off after finishing her words. She decided to participate in the mission to destroy Nirvana, the mission Tsuna and his team will take on leaving Jellal alone to reflect on himself in the heavy rain.

He shouldn't have expected her to understand. _"How am I going to break this to __them?" _She did not know and he was holding back the information about the identity of Zeref's vessel.

_"Tell me how can I save you?"_

***Flashback***

_Jellal engaged Zeref to a battle. He clearly had an edge over him. Jellal assumed that because Zeref had not gotten used to his new vessel, he was on the defence. However, just battling him for a while took a toll on Jellal. Not because he was powerful, it was the dark aura he had been emitting which caused even a mage of a Wizard Saint like him to feel weak on his knees. How was the vessel able to withstand the sinister aura from the dark mage? Zeref had not moved an inch from his position and he had been taking in whatever damage he had inflicted on him and was unaffected. That truly shuddered Jellal._

_"Snake bind". He caught Zeref who apparently gave him a defiance glare. Jellal decided to put him out of his misery for the sake to protect their world. He watched the boy who struggled to get the bind off him closely recalling how he almost ended up like him. He almost became his vessel if it was not that he was unsuitable. On what basis could this boy become a vessel of the most evil mage existed was something Jellal had yet to find out. Was there a way to separate Zeref from the vessel? He ran through many possibilities in his mind but he could not find one. Jellal realised he had become soft-hearted._

_For the sake of this world, he would pay any price even if it meant he needed to take his life. He thought so until he used the Magic of Dissemination on the boy. This magic could be used to break down the vessel at least. The boy screamed in pain when Jellal chanted the spell. Jellal tried to distract himself by closing his eyes. He could not afford to go lenient on him. He bit his lip._

_Jellal reopened his eyes when he completed the first stage of the spell. This was the stage where he would get to see the true appearance of the vessel. His eyes widened in fear when a familiar salmon-haired boy collapsed right in front of him groaning in pain. "It hurts…"_

_"It can't be? Natsu!?" Jellal ran to the boy's side to confirm the fallen form. "Natsu!" Jellal cradled him on his arms._

_"Is that my teacher, Jellal?" The salmon haired boy felt a little relief lying on his Teacher's arms. He had a chance to end his suffering. He had only one last request to his teacher. "Please kill me... I don't want to live on like this"_

_Jellal tightened his grip on Natsu. He noticed that Natsu had a really blank expression after going through so much. He was filled with regret. It was his fault that Natsu ended up this way. How was he going to kill Natsu when he owed him so much? He was supposed to be a mentor to him, guiding him to use his magic but he wasn't able to when so many things happened. He knew Natsu sacrificed himself to save the others from the explosion of Etherion. He had lied to Erza that the sacrifice had to be a Wizard Saint. In fact, any mage would be eligible to do so. He had actually planned to sacrifice himself, that's why he lied._

_But why did Natsu ended up becoming the vessel of the dark mage? Jellal thought a bit and all the puzzle pieces came into place._

_"Ultear..." He muttered in regret. She had been targeting Natsu who was losing his magic all along. She had planned to empty Natsu of his remaining magic power to use his body as the vessel which would be able to contain Zeref and draw out his power. He trusted Ultear too much that he had walked right into her trap. He was just lucky that he survived the ambush and was found by Oracions Seis._

_Jellal was unable to react in response to Natsu's request at all. He did not know what he could do to help him. That was when Natsu clutched his head in pain and pushed Jellal away from him._

_"Damn it!" Jellal just realized what was happening. By the time, Natsu had broken free from him and his snake bind._

_"I thought the teacher of this vessel is determined to destroy me. As expected you can't do a thing to him at all. I shall show you the full extent of my power once I'm able to gain the full control of this body. The world is destined to end as long as I exist". He gave him a dark smirk which was an unthinkable expression coming from the kind and innocent Natsu. A black gust of wind formed around Natsu as he gathered enough power to send Jellal flying off in a distance before he could even defend himself. Natsu looked at Jellal's fallen figure with his blank eyes before looking away to the night sky._

_"I shall pay my respect to the people who had had a hand in awakening me. Should I head to Nirvana next? I remembered Nirvana is the magic of reversal and it has the power to turn light to darkness and vice versa… Damn! It took a toll on this body just taking him on. This is expected when I'm up against a Wizard Saint."_

_Jellal struggled to open his eyes. "Nat…su… don't…" He tried to reach for his feet before darkness crept over him._

* * *

_Jellal woke up with Porlyusica watching over him. She knew he was affected by the dark magic emitted from Zeref and learnt of his revival. Jellal had been out for days. Porlyusica looked down on the ground sadly when she heard the gist of what had happened to Jellal. She knew something about Zeref but she just would not tell him more. She demanded that he would lie down and rest and that it would take some time for the dark magic to wear off._

_"You are just too lucky to be able to survive from his magic. Well, as long as you don't drop dead near my place. Damn Makarov, he just barely recovered. He better not think of destroying Nirvana on his own even though it was an order from the Magic Council. They will not pity him if he dies of overwork. That's why I hate humans. It'll be better if he heed my advice and leave it to Tsuna…"_

_Jellal's eyes widened in shock. He struggled to get off the bed despite Porlyusica's constant protest. Jellal needed to get back to the guild. He needed to stop Tsuna from taking up the mission._

_***End Flashback***_

On his way back to the guild, he bumped into Wendy whom he thought she could hear him out. He realized how naïve he could get. Jellal felt like a failure. He could not even protect his disciple to even have the right to say he wanted save the world. Now, the only thing he could do was to prevent Tsuna from meeting Zeref, as Zeref would be able to take him down easily by using Natsu against him.


	6. Chapter 4: The Sarcastic Meeting of the

**I have no words to say. Please read and review. Thank you! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Sarcastic Meeting of the Alliance**

The team was on the way to the meeting point where the alliance involved in the mission to destroy Nirvana will meet.

On the back of the carriage, Lucy took a peek at her brother-in-law who had been enjoying himself by taking the driver's seat. He really enjoyed travelling on vehicles. Lucy curled up to herself. She had a really bad dream last night.

***Flashback***

_She dreamt of two boys were facing off one another. One of them had spiky salmon coloured hair and the other seemed to be about the same age as him with black hair that sticks upwards at the top with dark eyes. The boy in black was wearing robes with gold trimmings and an open collar, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his main body and across his chest. Lucy recognised the salmon haired boy as her brother-in-law Tsuna as she could already differentiate between the twins._

_The other boy gazed at him in tears. Tsuna bared his fang preparing to take him on in battle as the red Fairy Tail emblem on arms glared a bright red transforming into an emblem of another design Lucy found very familiar. "Isn't that an emblem from eradicated famous Dragneel clan?" She could see that Tsuna was really burning in anger. She could not make out their conversation. None of them had noticed her presence either. That was when she noticed that the boy in black, cowering in fear was going to release some deadly attack._

_Lucy tried to warn Tsuna but it was too late. Lucy tried to reach Tsuna when the boy in black released a wave of darkness devouring both of them…_

***End Flashback***

Lucy took another quick glance at Tsuna's arm where his Fairy Tail emblem was located. It had to be her imagination. How could he be involved with one of the most famous clan of mages, the Dragneel Clan? She better focus on her upcoming mission but then she felt really uneasy.

For this mission, other than Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale would be joining them. The mission itself seemed dangerous. Lucy frowned when she thought of Hibiki. "He will be participating as well."

_"Lucy, how have you been?"_ Lucy imagined how he would greet her and then she would react in this way, _"I'm more than happy since the day we broke up."_

However, her plan was thwarted when Hibiki greeted Wendy instead. She had been ignored. "Hibiki Lates, have you change your target from sexy woman to loli?" Lucy exclaimed in dismay when he walked past her to greet Tsuna, who represented Fairy Tail as one of the commander in this mission.

"I had heard so much about you, Fireball Tsuna! You had changed since we last met during the S Class exam. Please guide me along and teach me the secret of passing the S Class exam. " Hibiki offered his handshake to Tsuna who took it firmly.

"I'm flattered when you said that. My secret is no secret. I passed the exam because I want to get married!" Tsuna declared proudly.

"What kind of secret is this? I bet nobody else passed the exam with a reason like yours" Lucy commented softly to herself. "I know you wanted to marry my sister badly at that point of time". Thank goodness his brother-in-law was not aware that Hibiki was her ex-boyfriend, if not he would be in trouble.

Lucy's heart lurched when she thought about her own happiness. A boy who resembled Tsuna flashed past her memory as he overlapped with Tsuna who continued to boast about his motivation in passing his S Class exam. He was smiling at her.

_"Natsu…"_

Her line of thought was disrupted by a Blue Exceed which was grabbing on her boots. "What should I give Charles as a gift?" He asked while waving his tail. Lucy could not help but to tease him for revenge.

"Ara… someone wants to get married too. Do you need my help to spread the news of your scandal?" Lucy whispered to him.

"NO WAY!" Happy rubbed his face in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Erza had been fidgety over the ace Blue Pegasus, known as Ichiya. She was disgusted by his clinginess. Ichiya was a short man with a big and rectangular-shaped face. His hair was wavy and it was orange in colour. One might say he looked quite unique when put together with the Trimen, Hibiki, Ren and Eve who were all known to be handsome. Ichiya was hitting on her as usual.

"I missed your perfum, my Honey! Let's have a date after the mission" Ichiya danced around her. Erza's hair stood up as she requiped her staff and pointed at him. What would Jellal say if he saw this?

The members of Lamia Scale arrived. One of the members, with bluish silver hair arrived at the meeting point first. He was the Ice mage of Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia. He was the senior of Gray who trained with Gray when they were kids. Just like Gray who was the Ice Prince of Fairy Tail, he was the Ice Prince of Lamia Scale.

"I noticed that the single and unattached ice cube of Fairy Tail is participating in this mission. Hurry up and find a girlfriend. Don't embarrass yourself when you are holding the title of a Prince. May I suggest you to consider the Princess in your guild? Prince and Princess come together in a set." Lyon greeted Gray in sarcastic tone. They had been rivals for practicing the same magic.

"Who did you call an ice cube? You are also one hell of an ice cube who is single and unattached." Gray retorted in response.

"He is not unattached when he has me as his girlfriend". A lady with pink hair in pink dress appeared right behind Lyon. She was the Princess of Lamia Scale, Sherry Blendy. She noticed Lucy immediately and pointed at her. "Is this the Princess of Fairy Tail, your girlfriend? You certainly lack of taste. She is just a little girl."

"What did you say?" Lucy was annoyed at her words. She was looking down on her.

"Let me teach you more about love". Sherry offered.

It was true that rivals just could not get along. Gray and Lyon, Lucy and Sherry who held the same titles in their respective guilds just could not get along. They were pissed at one another. Battles between the rivals could happen anytime.

Tsuna glanced around him. With Gray and Lucy busy arguing with Lyon and Sherry, Wendy was busy being entertained by the trio of handsome men, Happy was busy giving fish to Charles to please her and Erza busy punching and sending Ichiya flying, Tsuna just realized he was being left out. "What did you say about my sister? My sister and the ice cube can never be an item. They are incompatible!" He targeted Lyon who "insulted" his sister as an excuse for him to join in the fight.

Just when they were busy with their respective businesses, a man in mask appeared looking for Tsuna interrupted them.

"Sorry for interruption. I'm Mystogan of Fairy Tail. I have business with Tsuna Dragion". The man announced his intention. Tsuna looked rather surprised when he realized that it was his Teacher, Jellal who requested for a meeting with him.

Meanwhile, Erza had Ichiya hanging on the tip of her staff. She was in cold sweat when she saw Jellal who had seen what she was doing. She wanted to dig a hole to hide from embarrassment.

With another Wizard Saint, Jura from Lamia Scale onboard, the Alliance split into groups and began their mission to locate and destroy Nirvana which was currently the base of Oracion Seis.

Jellal was determined to stop Natsu from doing things he would regret later. He believed he was controlled by Zeref who was resurrected within him. The power of darkness came from the despair within his heart. Even Natsu who was kind in innocent in nature could be tainted after being wounded time and again and ended up becoming a puppet of the evil.

_"Natsu, as your teacher, I'm going to stop you before you reached the path of no return." _


	7. Chapter 5: The Battle of Madness

**It had been a while since my last update. A lot of things are going on in real life. **

**Thank you ahuna67 for your beta and your "reading eyes" (listening ears). **

**My beta reader, ahuna67 made a good point. Just to highlight to avoid confusion, in my fanfic, Midnight is the master of Oracions Seis not Brain/Zero and it was explained in S2 Chapter 13.**

**I feel really depressed when F Lucy died. Can Mashima sensei stop torturing the poor girl? She lost her battle with Flare which was unfair, tortured to near death by Minerva, then captured by the kingdom, lost her arm then her life. Not that I can say anything for my own fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Battle of Madness**

The Battle of Nirvana was a mission by an alliance of Light Guilds: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale to find and destroy the legendary magic which had the power to turn light to darkness and vice versa, Nirvana. This battle was seemingly a three-way battle between The Alliance, Oracion Seis and the mysterious dark mage which had been crazy since the start of the mission.

The activation of the magic had caused most of the members of Oracions Seis to go berserk giving the Alliance team a really hard time trying to take them down. The dark mage would only appear once the members of the Alliance managed to subdue them. The Alliance wasn't without losses, and had some of the members.

* * *

In the deep forest,Gray and Tsuna was facing Racer.

"Fireball huh? What about a race to see who's fastest?" Racer taunted.

Tsuna smirked. "Why no-" He began, but was interrupted by Gray who covered his mouth.

"You're the commander for this mission. Have a sense of responsibility" The raven haired said and moved his hand. "This mission is different from our previous mission where Erza always is the leader. And it seems to me that he's affected by Nirvana. I highly doubt that it haven't happened to the other members. You go and take them down" He stared fiercely at his enemy. "I'll take care of him"

Tsuna nodded and started running. "I counting on you"

"I'm not letting you escape!" Racer roared and started running towards Tsuna.

"Ice make..." Gray chanted and slammed his fists together. "Wall!"

Gray stopped Racer who charged straight at Tsuna with his shield.

"Don't say I didn't remind you. Your target is Brain, not Racer. Our role is to support you until you stop him."

Tsuna gritted his teeth in dismay. "You better not die here, ice cube". Gray smirked. "Who do you think I am? GO NOW!"

Racer was subsequently defeated by him and Lyon who happened to pass by with Sherry. Little did they realize that Racer would pull his last straw by detonating a bomb which was attached to his body. Lyon supposedly took it on his own to "perish" with him.

Due to Lyon's "heroic sacrifice", Sherry came under the effect of the magic of Nirvana. She almost fell into depth of darkness and she was after Gray's life as he was the one who caused Lyon's "demise". Sherry ambushed him with her doll but she failed when someone saved Gray from his imminent doom when Gray was forced out of air when he was being choked by Sherry's doll. As Gray was gradually losing his consciousness, her doll was suddenly turned into a speck of dust which was blown off with the wind.

"No! Lyon-sama!" Sherry shrieked when Gray caught her and yanked her to the ground to prevent her from struggling and hurting people around her.

"Did I say I had died?" To Gray's relief, the hero who was thought to have been "sacrificed" returned in no time. "It took me sometime to recover". Lyon explained his situation to Gray.

"I'm glad that I trusted you". Gray smiled. "I shall return her to your care. I need to go after Tsuna." He entrusted Sherry who was worn out due to the effect of the magic back to Lyon. Her darkness disappeared with Lyon's "revival".

With that, Gray took off. Something was bothering him. Did Tsuna come back and save him from Sherry's attempt to take his life?

* * *

Angel of Oracion Seis was also affected by the magic of Nirvana and had been gone berserk. She was in a mess. Lucy attempted to save her to repay her for her help which enabled her to see Natsu for one last time when Natsu confessed and admitted his true feeling towards her during the Tower of Heaven incident.

Lucy and Hibiki had reconciled thanks to this mission and they were working together to get Angel back to her senses.

Lucy was talking sense to Angel. Hibiki was under the impression that Angel had murdered his girlfriend. Apparently, his sexy girlfriend, Karen had perished in a mission and her body and keys were never found until Hibiki witnessed Angel's usage of her key of Aries against them. Hibiki found himself falling into the depth of darkness until he heard touching words from Lucy which brought him back to his senses before he did anything he would regret later.

In order to thank Lucy, Hibiki granted her a one-time usage of an advanced magic, Urano Metria which enabled Lucy to knock Angel out. He was worn out after that. Transferring magic knowledge from his archive to someone who was new to it was draining. He sat down by the side of the river to rest. Hibiki had always believed in Lucy. Urano Metria was a magic originated from the legendary Dragneel Clan. Not just anyone could control it. But if it was Lucy, she should be able to handle it.

Just when they thought it was the end of it when she knocked Angel out, Angel was ambushed by an unknown force not even Lucy and Hibiki could sense on time. The eerie aura turned her legs weak. Not even Hibiki could withstand it and he fell unconscious in no time. Lucy could feel the sense of ultimate despair and resentment from the incoming presence. Lucy wondered if she going to die here. Tears of fear fell down her cheek. What would Natsu say when they meet in Heaven? Lucy had not fulfilled Natsu's final wish for her to find her own happiness. She thought she saw someone in black approaching her before she finally blacked out in fear.

The boy looked at her unconscious form with blank eyes. He did not know why. His eyes had teared up. The boy felt his tears flowing down his own cheek in confusion. He kneeled by her side and attempted to reach for her but retracted his hands as soon as he realised what he was doing. Drops of tears fell on her face.

"Lucy... " He called her name gently. Lucy could vaguely hear him. _"Isn't that my name?"_ The boy sounded really sad.

He stood up and turned to Angel who had fallen from his attack. "The moment you hurt Lucy in front of me is the moment you will regret". He looked at her unconscious form coldly in regret of what he had done. _"I can no longer control my negative emotion"._ The boy laughed bitterly to himself.

* * *

_"This is?"_ Tsuna sensed the dark presence on his way to find Brain. _"That is the direction Lucy and Hibiki was heading to. I need to rush to them. I won't be able to answer to Ciel if anything bad happened to Lucy". _He decided to change his plan. He would do what he could.

* * *

On the other hand, the Master of Oracion Seis, Midnight had defeated Hot Eyes, his own comrade who was under the effect of Nirvana.

"Damn! He has a weak mind. I can't believe that all of them were affected by the power of Nirvana. I need to hurry. I have to capture the current vessel and present him to my father as a bargaining chip for negotiation with Grimoire Hearts who always wanted his power for their own ambition. I will be able to lure the current vessel here as Nirvana was a creation from the previous vessel.". Midnight was talking to himself. He had always pitied all the so-called vessel. He could not help but to comment, "The poor boy must be really confused psychologically. He had wanted to protect them but he will end up destroying everything around him and ultimately himself just with his negative emotions".

As he prepared to leave for his next destination, a man stood right in front of him blocking his way. He was Jellal who came to him without his mask. Jellal had sent Erza and Wendy away so that he could search for Natsu on his own and he happened to overhear Midnight talking to himself. He certainly knew something he did not know about Zeref.

"What do you mean? You are not leaving until you tell me about it". Jellal demanded him to spell out to him what he knew.

"Oh… I wonder what you are talking about. I can tell you about it if you can defeat me". Midnight answered smugly.

With that, the two of them will face each other in order to fulfill their own purposes.


	8. Chapter 6: The Truth behind the Darkness

**Sorry for the delay in updating. I need to catch up in speed haha! ****Well, I don't really like to write battles which can be watched from the anime especially I'm not good at it.**

**There is a reason why Gajeel will specially hold his concert for Natsu and make sure Natsu get to listen to his singing. I want to clear this arc soon. Things will get interesting later.**

**Reviews are always appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Truth behind the Darkness**

Jellal had fallen. He was defeated by Midnight.

Lying on the ground, he struggled to get up; he could not lose when he was so near to the truth.

"Forget it you can't defeat me in your condition. It seemed to me that you are affected by his magic. How I wish I can have the honour to battle you in perfect health?" Midnight commented looking down on the fallen Jellal who tried hard to stay awake. Midnight massaged his tired neck a bit. The battle with Jellal sucked. It bored him to death. This sight was witnessed by Erza who came after him.

She could not believe that a Wizard Saint like Jellal would lose a battle like this. Midnight acknowledged her presence. He respected the capabilities of the couple. They were really powerful if they were serious and in perfect condition.

"Oh… Isn't that the wife, no, the ex-wife of Jellal?" He looked to his back and he spoke up. "You better bring him home. He can't fight in his current condition not to even talk about obstructing me on my plan".

"Don't… Don't leave!" Jellal sputtered. "I have not lost."

Midnight sighed at his persistence. "This is not even funny. You are no longer the high and almighty Wizard Saint of the Magic Council. Right now, you can't even lift a finger to even protect anyone". Midnight was practically rubbing salts into Jellal's wound.

Erza narrowed her eyes. She was wondering about their conversation. What are they talking about? She did not give into much thought. Jellal was trying really hard to get something out from him. If it was something only Midnight might know, then she could not let it pass. Erza summoned a sword and lunged at him all the sudden. Midnight managed to dodge catching Erza by surprise. Erza started attacking him randomly. If Jellal had lost, can she even land a hit on him? Erza began to doubt herself.

Due to her lack of confidence, Erza was easily overwhelmed by Midnight by his magic Reflector which had the ability to reflect, distort and twist all matter of object. He was able to reflect and distort whatever attack Erza thrown at him. He distorted Erza's sword and bind her with it. Erza was stunned by his ability. Subsequently, Midnight shattered her Heaven's Wheel Armour effortlessly and inflicted great damage on Erza. Jellal could only watch as Erza fell to her defeat.

"Erza!" He cried as he saw his ex-wife with her armour all shattered landed beside him unconscious.

"Don't worry. She will not die from this." Midnight was tired of them. He needed to leave. Just before he made his move, he recalled something.

"By the way, are you thinking of saving the dark mage? I thought so when I saw the true appearance of his vessel. Trust me. I believe you don't know about this and so I won't ask you. This mission was a trap to lure him over to us. Grimoire Hearts desires for his power. I intend to use Nirvana's power of reversal on him so that he will switch to our side as the bargaining chip for my father. Grimoire Hearts had killed many to achieve their ambition. Many had perished in the course of their experiment over the years to revive Zeref and one of them happened to be my younger brother".

Jellal was surprised they were actually victims from the experiment by Grimoire Hearts. "Why not you join us since we are all fugitives of Magic Council and we had the same goal to annihilate Grimoire Hearts? I'm more than willing to take you in as the Master of Oracion Seis although my father is calling the shot now." Midnight approached Jellal and offered his hand to him but retracted as soon as Jellal looked up at him. Midnight took a quick glance at Erza's fallen form and shook his head. "Forget it. You are too weak; you can't even protect your beloved wife. Useless, I should say" He started laughing at him. He could not afford to have someone weak in his guild for the sake their objectives. They were desperate. "If you can stand, take your wife and leave. I have no time to entertain you. The vessel should already be around by now. I shall be on my way to pick him up.".

"Bastard, I can't let you hurt him again. I must save him!" Jellal bellowed at him in anger. He recalled how Natsu suffered under the hands of his father and he almost died. The scene of the healers rushing to fix him in the A&E after they rushed him to the hospital had etched in his mind. The fight to keep Natsu alive did not come easy.

***Flashback***

_Natsu had stopped breathing by the time he got to him two years ago after he defeated Brain and got him into custody. He had already went into shock for some time back then when Jellal tried to feel for his pulse. As not much time had passed, there was still hope for him. Jellal had transferred the remnants of his magic power back to his body and was doing CPR on him all the way to the hospital on a carriage. That was all he could do to try to keep him alive till he could receive medical attention as his body had been rejecting all sources of magic. It was miracle that the healers managed to get him to breathe again but Natsu had fallen into coma as his brain had been deprived of oxygen. Jellal felt guilty when he saw Natsu breathing softly through his oxygen mask. Natsu was not able to breathe on his own back then when he fell into coma. It took him more than a year to finally wake up from his deep slumber. _

_Jellal first talked to Natsu when Natsu was staring blankly at the ceiling. He had been in this state since he first woke up after more than a year long of sleep. Natsu had not shown any sign of response even though he was awake with his eyes opened. That really scared him even though he never showed any sign of anxiousness like Tsuna did. __The healer told them it was normal as it would take Natsu some time to adjust to his waking life after being out for so long._ Tsuna was trying really hard to talk to his brother, to the extent of wheeling him out in the wheelchair to get him a change of scenery and some fresh air in the garden. He was hoping that his twin brother would give him some response but he was always disappointed. Natsu only stared at what was in front of him blankly like an unresponsive doll. 

_Tsuna had requested the rest to help but they were the only ones around Natsu as the rest including Lucy were mostly out on mission and were not informed about about Natsu's regaining of consciousness. It was Gajeel who finally succeeded to make Natsu respond to him a few days after he returned from his hiatus from Fairy Tail. He came in white suit and his guitar and tried to sing for him again._

_"Did you try to sing for me?" Natsu managed to utter his very first words ever since he first reopened his eyes. "Are you trying to wake the dead up with your horrible singing? It's so noisy that I can't even sleep". Even though Natsu sounded weak, Jellal swore he witnessed the tears of Kurogane flowing down his cheek. He hated to admit he felt the same too._

***End Flashback***

Erza struggled to stand up abruptly breaking Jellal's line of thought. She could barely make out what Midnight was saying but she was sure he had insulted her husband, calling him useless for not being able to protect her. Erza could not take this lying down.

"Did you just say my hubby is useless?"

"Erza." Jellal smiled in contentment. His wife actually still acknowledged him as her husband.

Erza requipped into another armour in a purple theme kimono, Robe of Yuen which was elastic in nature. She was determined to defeat him. She had understood the weakness of his magic which caught Midnight by surprise as his magic no longer work on her. He could no longer bind her with her robe. Erza was not a S class mage for nothing. She managed to defeat with a few swift attacks and succeeded in defending Jellal's pride.

"Please save my father. The vessel will certainly kill him with his negative emotion activated against him. The vessel intend to get rid of anyone he held resentment with as he works on his negative emotion." In another words, Midnight was trying to say that the vessel was acting according to his own will. Midnight kneel and begged Erza before he collapsed from his injuries. He could not do anything to save him.

"Father!"

* * *

A few years down the road, Midnight focused on getting stronger so that he could have his chance for revenge for his father and his younger brother who was thought to have died earlier died by the hands of Zeref. He was the only one who escaped from being captured by the Magic Council after the Nirvana incident.

He stood on top of a hill. By then, his black hair has grown down to his back, covering his white hair and was wearing a light brown coat with white fur-like edges. He watched a little boy in hood getting ready his weapon for his mission that night.

"Natsu Dragneel..." He muttered in resentment.

He could finally end the life of the 25-years-old Head of revived Dragneel Clan with his own hand should the final weapon developed by the Magic Council over the years using the blood of of a certain creature work.

* * *

"What?" Erza questioned but she was shocked to see Jellal in fury. What was it that could cause so much anger to well up within Jellal?

"It's impossible. He is not like what you describe him to be. He is just under control" Jellal placed his hand over his face trying to convince himself. _"He was supposed to be kind and innocent"._

* * *

At the same moment, a black haired boy was approaching the man he most hated, Brain. Brain could sense his eerie aura as the boy closed in to him.

"Long time no see, my tool. I could sense your presence of death from afar. Have you fallen into the darkness already as the dark mage, Zeref? Or should I address you as Natsu Dragion?" The former Master of Kingdom Empire, currently the one who called the shot in Oracions Seis acknowledged his arrival. He finally acknowledge the boy as a human.

"I'm done cleaning up your friends including your son after the members from the Alliance had done their jobs by defeating them. You are the only one left. I have a request for you. Can you please die for me?" The boy requested obliviously as he lifted his head to look at him coldly.

Brain's bloodcurdling scream could be heard through the night as he was seen falling to the ground defeated.


	9. Chapter 7: The Challenge from Zeref

**Thank you ahuna67 for the beta despite your busy schedule! I know you are busy *hugs*. ****Thank you sereneskydragonslayer for reviewing every chapter so far. Thanks to both of you, I can keep writing. **

**At this juncture, I need some feedback. Is it ok, if I address Zeref as Natsu from now on or is it better for me to write as "Natsu (Zeref)"? If there is no feedback I'm going with Natsu as Zeref's identity is already revealed. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Challenge from Zeref**

Erza and Jellal were on the way to search for their missing comrades when they heard someone calling them.

"Wendy?" Erza said and realised she had left her to go after Jellal. That was how much she was worried about him. But luckily, Wendy and Charles managed to catch up with them. Thanks to her arrival, both Erza and Jellal's injuries could be healed.

"Jellal, you shouldn't overexert yourself. The damage from the dark magic will take some time to wear off. Don't worry, you will recover." Wendy advised after finishing her healing on him.

"I'm glad you are here. This guy didn't know when to stop when he was wounded this badly." Erza put her hand on her waist. She could not help but to nag about it. She turned to Jellal who looked down in despondence. Erza suspected that he was keeping something from them considering how desperate he was to get some answers from Midnight which she understood nothing from. Erza wished to know but she knew she would not be able to force him to speak when Jellal was this stubborn.

"Erza, Wendy." The girls raised their heads to his direction. Jellal gave them a serious look. "I'm going to tell you something important but please stay calm to hear what I have to say. I couldn't believe it when I first realised it either. It's about the current vessel of Zeref."

The girls' eyes widened in disbelief by the time Jellal finished. They were very shocked especially of the news about Natsu who was thought to have perished during the Tower of Heaven incident.

That was when Erza realized that Jellal had been carrying a really heavy burden. He probably thought that it was his fault that Natsu became the new vessel. And then he had tried to help him without telling her and the others so they wouldn't be hurt of it. Erza decided at that moment she would stand by him no matter what. She was though more worried about Natsu who was infected by the power of darkness. They needed to save him Erza thought, not realising Wendy looked at them without knowing how she should react.

"I failed my duty as his teacher. I'm sorry." Jellal looked down on the ground.

"No, this is not your fault. I'm also responsible for it. If only I did not try to sacrifice myself to stop the explosion of Etherion stubbornly, Tsuna would not have tried to save me desperately and neglected Natsu causing him to fall into the Lacrima". Erza looked down in guilt. She did not realise that he could have survived after he fell unconscious from the damages he received from "Jellal's" attack. It did not occur to her nor Tsuna to check for his pulse back then.

A voice was heard all of a sudden.

"I'm the legendary dark mage, Zeref. As you all will know, my revival is the end of the world". It seemed that he was using telepathy from the archive magic through Brain.

"It's Natsu!" Jellal, Erza and Wendy looked around. Even though his voice had changed, he was still their Natsu.

"I had fulfilled my purpose here and shall take my leave. I don't care what you want to do with Nirvana as I can easily destroy a town even without it. Mind you, it is currently programmed to head to a nearby town and it is certain that the town will be destroyed if it reaches its destination. I hereby send you a challenge to see if the so-call Alliance can save the town from its destruction. You all are to destroy the six Lacrimas which are powering the device at the same time. They won't stop if you just destroy one of them and proceed to the next one as the working Lacrima would repair the damaged one. That will defeat Nirvana."

"I shall leave it to you." Natsu (Zeref) released his hand from Brain's head. They would not be able to complete the mission if they hesitate, not to even say to kill him. _"They won't disappoint me right?"_

At the same moment, Hibiki had uploaded the information on the location of the Lacima and the timing to attack to the rest with the last of his power. They were all out of the count as they were all affected by the magic emitted from Zeref to the Jellal's group horror and as they were the only ones left up and active. Apparently, Ichiya, the ace of Blue Pegasus who was being tied up somewhere for unknown reason could participate. They needed more people to help as Wendy told them she was unable to fight as her magic was of support type.

"Is there anybody else who can fight?" Erza shouted and looked around. They only have three not including Wendy in the count.

"The three of us..."Tsuna's voice was heard. They were struggling to stand. It seemed that Tsuna and Gray had met up and was knocked out along with Lucy earlier. Hibiki heaved a sigh of relief. They were all out cold when he woke up. He was unable to take all of them with him so he had left them in a cave nearby to rest.

"Am I not counted?" Happy groaned.

"I didn't know you were caught in the wave along with us." Tsuna retorted weakly.

"Let's not waste time. Please assign yourself to each number and head to the respective Lacrima". Tsuna took 1 as he could smell dark energy from there, Gray, Lucy, Ichiya, Erza and Jellal selected 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 respectively. Hibiki smiled as he cut off the connection. "Good luck."

"Let's go!" Erza called out to Jellal and Wendy before heading off herself. Jellal watched as she took off. He turned to Wendy who looked crestfallen. Wendy was obviously affected by what she had heard. She felt consoled that Natsu was alive and well but she didn't expect things would turn out this way and that Natsu had fallen into darkness. This was why Jellal had wanted to stop Tsuna from taking up this mission to prevent them from meeting. Who knew what could have happened if they met. She felt ashamed of herself. She did not understand Jellal as well as she thought.

"Wendy?" Jellal decided that he would go after Natsu who had left Nirvana and leave the destruction of Lacrima to Wendy. He believed in her. Wendy was a fast learner despite not being well-versed in attack spell. "Treat this as training". Jellal patted her head. "There are attack spells in sky magic. I'm sure you know it. Just do it. I believe you can".

"Jellal..."

"I will leave it to you. I will find a way to save Natsu…"

* * *

Tsuna was horrified when he reached Lacrima no. 1 where Brain was, who had turned into Zero. He had been waiting for him but something was wrong. Tsuna shrugged it off. "I'm all fired up!" He shouted. He wanted to see how much he had improved all these time.

With the bonds and belief in one another, the six mages in charge of each Lacrima had succeeded in their mission by breaking them at the same time including Tsuna who practically threw Zero on it. He was freaking mad when he realised that Zero had become just an empty shell.

***Flashback***

_"To be able to become my tool at the end of your life is your honour". Natsu (Zeref) said as he kneeled beside his body. "As you said human uses one another as means to achieve one another objective. This is interesting, isn't it? I used to be your tool and now you become mine"._

***End Flashback***

"Damn! How can you do this to a dead person? Zeref, I will not let you off! I'll definitely kill you the next time we meet!" Tsuna bellowed in fury.


	10. Chapter 8: The Village of Illusion

**Gosh... Natsu was defeated in the latest manga chapter. I wonder if he will gain new power if he is devoured by the shadow. If the shadow is an independent individual not Future Rogue, he might tempt Natsu into accepting his power and Natsu may just take the bait (like Natsu in my fic for his desire to live) in order to save Lucy and he goes berserk. Future Rogue is dead meat if that really happened. Nah.. my guess to the manga plot is always off the mark. **

**Thank you ahuna67 for your beta. Thanks to your feedback, I know what to look out for. **

**Cait Shelter was not known as Cait Shelter in original Chinese version of the fic. I decided to use back Cait Shelter as it sounded better. I intended to differentiate Cait Shelter from the original manga. Similar to Edolas which is set as a city in my fic instead of another world, Cait Shelter is not a guild, it is a village. In this fic, it is Wendy's hometown. Extalia is also another country of its own where the Exceeds resided. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Village of Illusion**

The Light Alliance had successfully taken down Oracion Seis and stopped Nirvana, completing their mission. They headed to Cait Shelter, Wendy's hometown where she grew up in which happened to be nearby. Wendy had not returned for quite some time since she left the village to take the S Class exam and join the Magic Council. That was where Wendy mastered her Sky Magic. She would take this chance to pay a visit to the villagers and most importantly the Village Head who had taken her in. Wendy aspired to be an outstanding healing mage to be able to help people in need.

They were all very proud of Wendy when she returned in glory. She had not failed them. Wendy had become the youngest S Class mage in the history of Fiore which Tsuna was jealous about. He was next in line after her. He would have thought he was the youngest if it was not for her. He sulked as he saw the villagers walk up to greet her. Tsuna turned his head and was rather surprised to see a number of kids coming up to him giving him flowers.

"Don't despair; the head said there is always light at the end of the tunnel". A kid spoke up. "Never lose hope. We will watch over you." The rest crowded around him leaving him confused.

Tsuna, Lucy, Gray and Happy prepared a dance for them to thank them for taking care of their injuries. They were dancing happily and everybody was enjoying it. Some of them even joined dancing their silly dance. When the dance had ended the Head of the Village walked to Tsuna, having an important announcement.

The whole group of them listened attentively and their eyes widened in shock. The truth was that the whole Village of Cait Shelter was destroyed earlier by someone who used the lost magic before their arrival and they were here as a form of illusion. They had a message for Tsuna before they left for where they should be.

_"Isn't that just like what happened to my hometown Drago Village nine years ago?"_ Tsuna thought. He nodded at the Head of the Village in respect to hear what he had to say.

"We have seen the depth of despair coming from that boy and we hope that you together with that girl can save his lost soul ". Lucy was startled when she realised that the Head was looking at her direction. Meanwhile, Wendy had lost it. It was Natsu who destroyed her village.

"I'm not listening! I don't want you to disappear! NO! Who did this to you?" She clutched her head and cried. She did not want to believe it, did not want to believe that Natsu was the one behind this.

The Head continued to talk as he started to fade into the light, "This is our final wish to you. Miracles will occur as long as you don't lose hope. Wendy had been a genius and we are all very proud of her. We are glad that she had finally found real comrades. We are really grateful. Please continue to watch over her". With that the Head vanished into the thin air as Wendy started running towards him.

"No!" Wendy kneeled down and cried. "I don't want to believe that he did this to you?" A hand was felt on her shoulder. It was Erza. Being one of those who learnt the true identity of Zeref, she could understand how she felt. If it was in the past, she would not have believed that Natsu who was naive and innocent in nature would have done that to them, but now the situation had changed. All they could do now was to look forward and face whatever challenge which might come to them and save Natsu from darkness, only then they would be able to answer to the people of Cait Shelter.

* * *

The group watched as Erza took Wendy away. Wendy needed some time alone. Charles had already teared up. She began to feel homesick. Maybe she should visit Extalia some time to see her mother.

Meanwhile, a boy in black arrived in the village looking at the group in surprise. Tsuna recognized him. He had appeared in Nirvana.

***Flashback***

_Tsuna found Lucy and Hibiki unconscious in the riverbank. Angel was especially badly wounded. Tsuna fell weak on his knee. There was some dark aura lingering around which he felt suffocating. The boy in black approached him from his back._

_"Tsuna?" The boy called his name._

_Tsuna's hair stood up at his presence. "Was he the one behind all these?" Tsuna hesitated to look behind at first. He plucked up his courage and turned to face the boy. At first glance, the boy felt very familiar to him. It was like he had known him for a very long time._

_"I wanted to meet you." Tears flowed down his eyes._

_"Who are you? I don't know you! Did you do this to them?" He demanded in fury._

_"Tsuna, it's me." The boy looked stunned that the salmon-haired boy did not recognize who he was for a while before he let out a bitter laugh when he realised something. "Of course you won't be able to recognize me in this appearance."_

_All the sudden, he was surrounded by a black wave. The boy clutched his head in fear, "Get away from me, Tsuna! I can't control this power!" Tsuna did so in instinct but unfortunately he was still affected by the magic aura that emitted from him. Tsuna fell unconscious before he realized it._

***End Flashback***

Lucy started to approach the boy, who held his hands up in attempt to stop her.

"Don't come near me! I'm infested by the magic of darkness!" He yelled in panic. Since he was here, he will bid farewell to them. "As expected you guys had done well. From now on, we shall be on our separate ways and have nothing to do with each other. Tsuna, Lucy, I wish you happiness. Farewell. We shall not meet again."

The boy walked away quickly before anyone could react. To their horror, the plants around him had wilted off as soon as he walked past them.

Tsuna could not help but wonder who that boy was. It seemed that he knew him. Tsuna found him familiar but he just couldn't point out why he felt so.

_"Who is he?"_


	11. Special Chapter 2: The Loneliness

**This is the original chapter which was used for the preview. It is an expanded version. Natsu is confused over here, hence readers should be confused. This special will clarify some of the doubts you have about Natsu when he first becomes the dark mage.**

* * *

**Special Chapter 2: The Loneliness of the Boy of Darkness**

What will you do if you wake up one day, look into a mirror & realise you had become someone else?

_"Where is Tsuna? Where is Erza? And where is Lucy?"_

I was shocked to see myself in the mirror when I woke up after a long slumber. I thought I would never regain my consciousness again. My feature and my outfit had totally changed to someone I did not recognise. I had black hair and I was wearing robes with gold trimmings and an open collar, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around my body and across my chest.

_"This is not me! Not me!"_

Someone came into the room. She was the most hateful person I knew of. Her name was Ultear and she betrayed my Teacher, Jellal who trusted her the most. She addressed me in another name I did not know of.

_"Lord Zeref, how are you feeling today?"_

I looked at her in defiance. I hated her since the first time I met her in the Magic Council. I knew something was fishy about her but no one would believe me even if I told them my opinion. I had no value to the Council after all. Jellal or Wendy would not believe me as well and I had no proof.

_"My name is not Zeref. Stop calling me by that name!"_

The next moment, she slapped me. I was told to remember that I would be living as Zeref, the Dark Mage from now on. The other me had died. Is that really true? I really don't know. I don't even know if that was my name? My head hurts.

I sneaked out when the airship landed on ground one day. I thought I could return to the guild I used to belong to to ask Grandpa (Makarov) for help to turn me back to who I was. It was surprisingly easy to escape compared to the Headquarter of the Kingdom Empire. I was expecting at least that woman or that crazy guy who slapped me when I was still in my slumber to deter me from leaving.

Taking a break by the river after running a certain distance, I was surrounded by a pack of wolves. I knew I had no more magic power to fight my way out. Subconsciously, I used my hands to defend myself and begged them to leave me alone, I wanted to live. Never did I expect to see the group of wolves which attacked me to fall all of a sudden. I looked around and to my horror, they were dead. I had killed them.

I realised I had been cursed. I had lost all of my original magic power but I gained new power which would cause harm to everybody around me, by taking their lives. It is the Death Magic. I looked down on my palms in despair. That was the reason why they did not stop me from leaving. I would not be able to return to my guild without hurting anyone. Besides, no one would recognise me in this appearance.

My view of the world had changed. What exactly did I do to deserve this?

It is hopeless and I wish to die. However, the curse upon me will not allow me to die. People will end up dying because I'm alive.

I hate my destiny. It never fails to make a fool of me. I let out a bitter laugh and made a silent decision.

I shall get back on those who landed me in this state!

* * *

I made my way back to Magnolia, avoiding people as much as I could because I did not want to kill them by accident. I would not be able to stop myself.

Even so, I could not help but to return to my former guild where I grew up in. Over there, I stood behind the door of the entrance where I saw familiar faces, laughing and having fun. That was just like them. My mind was screaming, I wanted to return to the guild to where I belong, to where people would accept me. I knew quite well that it would not happen for I had been cursed from getting near to people.

There was Tsuna who was full of energy shouting and challenging people for fights with Happy cheering him on, Gray was laughing at Cana over something I did not know about, and Lucy. My heart ache when I saw her. She seemed to be stuck between Alzack and Bisca who were blushing and playing with their fingers. I wonder if they felt the same towards one another like my feeling towards Lucy. I can no longer be with Lucy considering what I had become.

I looked away from Lucy and caught a familiar blue haired girl on sight. It was Wendy. She seemed to be enjoying the sight of the lively guild which was direct opposite from the Magic Council she was used to. It seemed that Wendy and Charles had joined the guild. A surge of jealousy welled up within me when I saw her Fairy Tail emblem on her arm. Mine was removed before I left for the Magic Council. It really hurt to leave the guild I loved.

I left the guild before I was noticed by any of them. I passed by a cake shop where I noticed Erza who was engrossed with her cakes as usual. I was really glad that they were doing well. Life goes on even without me.

I headed to Kardia Cathedral. If they thought that I was… I should be able to find the proof of my existence. To my disappointment, all I find was a grave with no words other than a Sakura tree engraved on it. I recalled the wanted poster around the town. I must have caused Tsuna great inconvenience considering how identical we look as twins. I was wanted by the Magic Council for the crime I committed by breaking that hateful man out of jail in order to locate my teacher, Jellal. The Magic Council would not acknowledge my death if they did not see my body and of course Fairy Tail would not be able to erect a grave for me. I saw a bunch of Sakura flowers in front of the grave. Lucy must be here earlier. It is spring now after all. I looked down sadly at the Sakura petals which were blown along with the wind.

Feeling really depressed, I passed by the Southern Park of Magnolia where it was rowdy. It was then I realized a blonde lightning mage who was stepping on another one with black and spiky long hair with piercing along his eyebrow. I recognized them. It was Gajeel and Laxus who was rarely seen in the guild. Laxus was having a heated confrontation with Gajeel. He was lashing out at Gajeel.

"Why are you so careless in accomplishing your mission? I can't believe thrash like you are allowed to stay in the guild and this is not the first time you almost got your comrade killed!" Lightning shot out of Laxus who was in rage shocking Gajeel who did not seem to be retaliating, taking in whatever frustration he had on him. I wanted to stop them but it was too dangerous. I could have them killed instead.

I stalked Laxus to the nearby town. I knew he was trying to stand up for me when I saw him clenching his fist when he spotted Happy, fishing in the river feeling pissed off because Tsuna ate his fish he kept in the guild. It was not Gajeel nor Happy's fault that I almost died by the hands of Kingdom Empire. It was an accident. That was when I realized how much Laxus actually cared for his comrades even though on the surface he denied it. I had decided to use him for my own purpose.

Laxus actually initiated the Battle of Fairy Tail and put the Thunder Palace in place heeding my advices. I knew that through this event, Laxus would realise his true feelings towards the guild and that he was going see how everyone in Fairy Tail actually feel towards him. They exceeded my expectation by risking their lives to destroy the Thunder Palace and enduring the pain from the Organic Linked Magic. I was sure Laxus would be able to find a sense belonging in the guild. Everyone sees him as their comrade. He would return to them one day.

What I did not expect was that my teacher, Jellal would be able to track me down. I happened to see Gray lying unconscious after his defeat against Bickslow. I could not help but laugh at him. Gray was a potential S Class mage. He must be at his limit if he could not hold his own against Laxus' bodyguard. After I left the alley, I noticed someone was stalking me. I managed to throw him off when I passed by Kardia Cathedral where Tsuna and Erza appeared in the middle of the battle between Laxus and the mysterious masked mage Mystogan. I knew he was Jellal all along. I was dense but not stupid. I saw my teacher talking to him back in the Magic Council by accident when I dozed off while cleaning up his office. Back then Mystogan was his double. My magic power was too weak for him to even sense me back then. But now, he could sense me by the magic of death I possessed. No matter what, I did not want to hurt him.

I allowed him to hit me with whatever he had. Maybe he can...

Jellal managed to have me bounded. Pain shot up my body as he was trying to use some magic on me. It was so excruciating that I thought I would finally be liberated from all my suffering. It was then his expression changed, when he saw me in my real appearance.

"Natsu?" He ran to my side and held me on his arms. It was warm. It had been a while since I had any bodily contact other than a few tight slaps back at the flying ship. I wished he could end my life. "_Please kill me... I don't want to live on like this". _As I said that my head hurt and I lost control of my body…

* * *

I did not know how I ended up at Cait Shelter. I woke up with a bunch of villagers watching over me. I was afraid I would hurt them which was why I recoiled when I saw them trying to touch me. I stumbled and I saw myself in a mirror. I had reverted to my original appearance.

The people of Cait Shelter had taken me in where I had recuperated from my injuries. My body was hurting which I think was due to the damages dealt by Jellal earlier. This was when I was finally able to go near people without hurting them. I wish times like this would last. However, it was not long when I noticed some changes in my appearance one day. I was turning back to that black haired boy. The appearance Zeref was known as. I begged the Head of the Cait Shelter to kill me and obviously they would not so I left the village before I did something I would regret.

* * *

My instinct told me I should head to Nirvana. I thought if I headed there, I could be liberated. Over there I saw Lucy once again. I saw somebody trying to hurt her and I could not help it. As I could not control my power, Lucy and Hibiki was dragged into my attack on the girl named Angel. I approached Lucy after realising what I had done. I truly regretted it. I wanted to caress her face but I couldn't. I would end up killing her by accident. I'm glad that she was alright. _"The furthest distance in the world is when undoubtedly knowing the love from both yet cannot be together"._

When my twin, Tsuna appeared before me, I thought he would be able to sense me due to our bonds as twins but I was utterly disappointed. I became worked up and I almost got him killed with my power along with Gray who happened to pass by.

* * *

I decided to continue from what I was doing, to defeat all the members of Oracions Seis, to arouse their hatred and to kill me. I approached the man I hated. It was because of him I landed on this state in the first place. I attacked him hoping that he would retaliate and kill me off to defend himself. It seemed that not even he could kill me.

Forget it. Nirvana no longer served any purpose. With that, I relayed the method to destroy Nirvana through Brain's telepathy. It was weird. The method was all in my head. I leaved the rest to the Alliance.

* * *

I returned to somewhere near Cait Shelter to reflect alone. I heard cries coming from the village and rushed there to see what was going on. To my horror, there was not even a single soul left in the village. All I could see was only the members of the Alliance.

The villagers were already gone. Did I cause the demise of the village because I lost control of my power unknowingly? I really hated myself.

Lucy tried to approach me when I held my hand up to stop her. I could not stop myself from taking lives of others and to hurt Lucy. I decided to bid them farewell since they were there. From now on, we had nothing to do with one another and I wish them happiness.

We would become enemies the next time we meet. The world would end because of my existence.


	12. Chapter 9: Scheme of Evil

**It has been a while since I last updated during weekend. I hope more people will read my fic XD!**

**Thank you ahuna67 for your beta and sereneskydragonslayer for your review as usual. I'm really happy when a reader PM-ed me as a review. It had been a long while I received feedback like this. At least I guess there are a number of silent readers ou****t there. **

**Good or bad, I will like to hear from you one day even as a guest or anonymous. Please review ^^.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Scheme of Evil**

Tsuna and his team had accomplished their mission smoothly and they were on the way back to Magnolia. Taking a deep breath on the ship, Tsuna and Happy was filled with a fresh feeling. The air is so fresh! Way better compared to the mission area and the Village where they met that weird boy. The air felt dangerous and stiff there.

"Good job, Tsuna. I'm sure Master will be proud of you". Gray praised him. The boy had grown a lot since he first met him. He actually completed his first mission as a commander.

"That's of course. I won't fail my mission as the fastest man of Fairy Tail". The said boy replied proudly. "I'm not the youngest but I'm the fastest". He was still at it even if he refused to admit that he was jealous of Wendy who was the youngest S Class mage.

"Why does it have to do with me?" Wendy asked in confusion. Lucy cracked into laughter.

"What's on your mind Charles?" Happy asked the white exceed who was deep in thought. "No, nothing". What happened earlier with Cait Shelter etched in her mind. She wondered if she should she make a trip home?

Thank goodness Lucy thought, the members of Oracions Seis except Brain were safe from harm but arrested by the Magic Council. Because of that, the three Celestial Spirits, Aries, Scorpio and Gemini who belonged to Angel were being entrusted to Lucy. Angel had actually sent Gemini to aid Lucy in the destruction of the Lacrima to thank her for saving her.

"I will take good care of your spirits, Angel". Lucy looked up to the blue sky and smiled. Before they departed for their respective guild, Hibiki had approached her_. "Lucy, if you can't find anyone better than Natsu, remember, I'm always here for you"._

"_Rubbish, we can never get back together to what we were"._ Lucy thought to herself after she rejected his offer. Deep down, she still held some hope that Natsu might be alive all along like Jellal. She wondered if she was naïve to think of that but she was certain that Natsu would watch over her.

Gray was smiling from ear to ear for one reason. Lyon had lost his love. Apparently, Sherry had dumped him for Ren of Blue Pegasus. Lyon was complaining when he saw both of them blushing at each other and denying their feeling openly.

"_Hey, Sherry!"_Lyon whined.

* * *

A few days had passed since they completed their missions and headed on their separate ways.

Gray was working hard taking more missions to prepare for his upcoming S Class exam this year. Wendy thought she should work hard as well after seeing Gray taking one mission after another. But she thought it would be better if she waited for Jellal for any news about Natsu. Her heart lurched at the thought of the Natsu she first knew. Natsu was a hard worker despite his disability from the loss of his magic power and she respected him for it. She could not believe what happened to her hometown was his doing.

"_Natsu-san, why?"_

Erza was seen sitting alone by the window of the guild often. She was deep in thought. She had tried asking Master if he knew anything about Zeref but he would not say anything to her. Erza did not report the identity of Zeref's current vessel as she felt that it would affect the morale of the guild. No one would believe her especially Tsuna even if she was to reveal the truth. Jellal had not contacted her since then, so what should she do? She was deep in thought until a black cat approached her.

"Pantherlily? Why are you here?" Erza was surprised. The cat looked different. He is small and... cute?

Jellal had sent his trusted companion Pantherlily to join Fairy Tail while he waited for his news. He turned himself small just like fellow exceeds Happy and Charles to avoid attention from others. He turned into his original form to challenge Erza.

"I'm glad to see a familiar face here." Pantherlily wiped his sweat as he said to Erza. His eyes scanned around the guild and a raven haired boy caught his attention. He realised who he was. "He is..."

"Gray Fullbuster, our Ice Prince." Erza explained turning towards Gray's direction.

"I see."

"_It seems that he has grown into a fine young man. Even though I saw him and his senior during the S Class exam, I didn't think much about it. To think he joined Fairy Tail as well. That's how small the world is. ". _Pantherlily who was also known by the guild as Lily smiled to himself as he glanced over at Gray's direction.

Gray had just pulled down a poster of his next mission before turning over to glance at the salmon-haired boy who was drinking and chatting happily. He stuffed the poster into his pocket and walked towards him with a dark look. Apparently, something was bothering him as he heard unpleasant rumours about Tsuna during his mission.

"What is it, ice cube? Are you looking for a fight?" Tsuna asked. Gray gave him a serious look. He was not in mood for jokes.

"I heard of something outside and I want you to answer me honestly. Do you have a double running around like Jellal?" Gray lowered his volume as he popped the question. Tsuna was not very happy to hear about it. Obviously Gray was suspicious of him.

"How much magic power do you think I need to use to maintain a double? Did you think I have the power and the license to do so? If you have nothing else which concerns me, leave me alone."

"There is a rumour a spiky salmon-haired boy sighted to be lurking around in a number of towns. Strange enough, the towns where he appeared in will be destroyed the very next day and the situation is similar to what had happened in Cait Shelter." Tsuna's eyes widened after hearing what Gray had said. He stood up and walked past him.

"I don't know what you are trying to say but I won't let you off if you try to smear my reputation." He stopped beside Gray and said.

"I don't know if you are trying to avoid this issue. I think you know more than you look. Do you think that the incident on the Tower of Heaven is over? I believe you know that there is a good chance that your brother is still alive somewhere. Why are you not taking any action and acting oblivious about it? I suggest a search mission for him if you are ok with it. I feel that we should not drag this any longer. We should bring Natsu back if he is indeed alive. I'm very worried about him. Natsu is someone who always keeps to himself whenever he is in trouble because he doesn't want to get anyone of us into trouble".

"Who knows if he is still alive? You better watch your mouth and not going around telling others especially Lucy about this when nothing is verified". Tsuna warned Gray. They did not realise that the iron mage, Kurogane Gajeel who sitting besides Tsuna before he stood up was eavesdropping on their conversation with his sharp hearing skills.

Of course he was worried about his twin. He had heard about sighting of a salmon-haired boy at Cait Shelter from the Village Head when the girls from the village were bandaging him up. The boy was found unconscious near the village and was taken in by the villagers who took care of him as he was recovering from his injuries. The Head mentioned that the boy seemed to have gone through a lot and his eyes was full of fear and despair. He begged them to kill him before he did something he would regret but was rejected obviously. No one would do that. Soon, the boy had recovered and he left the village. An massacre occurred in the village not long after.

***Flashback***

_Tsuna had been wondering about the reason why his twin would not try to contact him at all if he was alive after hearing the news from the Head of the Village. He ran through a number of possibilities in mind. He must have had his reason._

_"Zeref..." Tsuna realised. Zeref was possibly the culprit who hurt his brother. His brother must have gone into hiding with his injuries in Cait Shelter. That must be the reason why he did not contact them. He doesn't want to get them into trouble. It was just like his brother. Tsuna bit his lip. He needed to find his brother before he was found by Zeref. He bet Zeref was after his life because of his Dragneel bloodline. His mother was right that his twin brother would have a harsher life than him. It had been this way since young._

_"I swear I will get you Zeref! I promised my mother. As a member of Dragneel Clan, I will find a way to seal and destroy you completely. I will not let you hurt my brother again."_

***End Flashback***

* * *

In the flying ship of Grimoire Hearts, Ultear was reporting the progress of the mission she had done with the other two members to her Master.

"How is the boy doing now? When are you going to bring the boy back? I hope you haven't forgotten your mission."

"We let him go and allowed him to roam around. It had been interesting to observe him looking for ways to free himself for his sufferings like a lost soul. Don't worry, I will not let him have his way considering how important he is to us".

"I'm still unable to believe that the boy had successfully merged with the dark mage."

"After years of experimentation, we finally found a suitable vessel for him. This is the first time we tried the experiment on a mage emptied of his magic power" Ultear added.

"If you have enough, bring him back here. I don't want the light guilds to notice his presence."

"But because of that we found out that Jellal is alive and that Jellal had found out the identity of the vessel and was being made a fool of. I have some scores to settle with him. I want Jellal to have a taste of despair of not being able to save his precious disciple. We will make him run around in circles like we are currently doing. Don't worry about the kid. There is no way out for him. Lives will be lost wherever he goes. He doesn't dare to go near humans because he treasures them. He is just too kind and naive by nature. As his power has yet to fully awaken, he won't be able to take any lives of human beings yet. In order to remove his hatred, we have finished Brain off for him. We have also obliterated the towns and villages he had been to. Cait Shelter had been unlucky to take him in and learnt of his identity. We can't afford to let anybody know the fact that Natsu Dragion had been alive all along so no matter where he goes, we will clean up the places and give him the ultimate despair he needed to fully awaken his power. Look, it is going along quite well. He is being forced to hide in a corner somewhere where no one will be able to find him". Ultear lifted her crystal ball showing a black haired boy who was found crying his eyes out alone in despair on an island where no one is around. The boy's face was full of tears.

"The boy needs to be cold and unfeeling like our guild mate. He actually killed his father". Ultear reported.

"Good! Let's proceed with the next stage of our plan." The man hiding in the shadow, Hades smirked.

* * *

Standing by the ledge of the flying ship, Ultear took a deep breath._"He actually killed his father." _echoed in her mind. Even though she was supposed to be cold and unfeeling, she actually shuddered when she saw his limp body. Brain smiled when he died. It seemed that he was glad that his younger son who was thought to be dead was actually alive. She was sure the mages of Fairy Tail would be glad to hear that Natsu Dragion being alive too. That was the bonds between humans she herself had lost nine years ago. Who would have bothered about her?

The sun was setting. It was a beautiful orange. Ultear reminisced about her childhood when she was watching the sunset with her childhood best friend.

***Flashback***

_"How I wish this moment will last forever". A boy in red top exclaimed when they were watching the beautiful sunset together._

***End Flashback***

"Ultear?" The woman was startled to hear someone calling her breaking her line of thought. A young pink haired girl with a headphone over her head in red hood approached her.

"Meredy." Ultear greeted her and smiled sadly. Meredy reminded her of her childhood friend she had lost because of her pink hair. As Meredy is a girl, it was not so hard for her to accept her. However, she hated guys with pink hair to the core as they resembled him. That was why she was rather harsh on Natsu. If her childhood friend was still alive, he would be of his age too.

"Are you thinking of him again?" Meredy inquired carefully. She was afraid she would flare up on her when she mentioned about him in her presence but she could not help it. This time, she just turned away from Meredy.

"Don't worry, you will see him again once we get there, Ultear. Our dreams will come true. I will be with you." Meredy hugged her by her arm. Tears welled up Ultear's eyes as the girl closed in to her. This girl sure knew how to console her. She needed it badly.

_"Thank you, Meredy._


	13. Chapter 10: The Secret of Zeref

**Well, after reading the latest chapter, I wonder if there will be 7 dragon slayers VS 7 dragons + extra. If only the manga chapter can be longer. Looking forward to the next one.**

**Thanks ahuna67 for beta, sereneskydragonslayer for the review as usual and those who pm-ed me. I appreciate these as a motivation to keep writing. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Secret of Zeref**

Tsuna was packing his stuff in a huff. Could what Gray told him really gotten on his nerves? He was feeling really frustrated. Even Happy could sense something was wrong.

"What wrong with you, Tsuna?" Happy asked in wary.

"We need to go somewhere." Tsuna replied in a low and serious tone.

Tsuna was dragging his feet as he walked down the street while Happy was flying following closely. Happy did not dare to approach him. He could tell that he was not in a good mood.

"Brother-in-law…" Someone called out to Tsuna who was too engrossed in his thought to even notice her presence. It was Lucy who was standing right in front of them. Happy heaved a sigh of relief when he saw Lucy.

"Brother-in-law!"

"Yes?" Tsuna's line of thought was broken by her voice. If it wasn't because she called him brother-in-law, he might have peed his pants.

"Can you please don't scare me? I have had enough for the day." Tsuna groaned as he hunched his back continuing on his way.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked walking by his side.

"None of your business. Stop following me."

"Fine, I will just tell my sister."

Tsuna sighed "Ok, I'll tell you. I'm going to the Magic Council."

"Why at this time? You won't make it in time for dinner. Why can't I go with you?"

"You are not allowed to enter the council since you are not an S Class, you know it. Don't worry I will be back on time."

"But…"

"Fine! You can come with me. I'm looking for a book and I think a bookworm like you can help me but don't get me into trouble with the council and…"

"and?"

"Ciel obviously."

* * *

"I think you are really smart." Lucy sweat dropped as Tsuna revealed his four-wheeler.

"Of course I'm going with my darling. If not, I won't make it in time for dinner and my other darling will… " Tsuna hugged his shoulder crouching in fear. "AS IF!" Lucy jumped up in fright at his sudden change of expression.

"What's wrong with you today?" Lucy asked while trembling. Happy smiled apologetically.

"This is great! It had been a while since I last drove this. All we are riding are trains and carriage which is no kick at all compared to my darling four-wheeler." Tsuna wore his goggle over his eyes and commented. The trio took off to their destination.

Lucy noticed that Tsuna was beaming in confidence on his four-wheeler. She had been wondering why he didn't drive during their missions but she didn't know if she should be mad at his answer.

"Lucy, you should know by now how the strongest team is like. There is one member with a mountain load of luggage, my darling would have been flattened if I couriered them along. And there is another one, who rather rides on the roof of my four-wheeler yelling all the way than sitting comfortably in the backseat".

"_So he knew it was Gray who rode on the roof that day." _Lucy looked away from him and looked out from the window recalling that day that mission which they almost lost Natsu.

"_Natsu…" _Lucy remembered how frail looking Natsu had become lying in the hospital in coma breathing from his oxygen mask. Lucy brushed locks of pink hair from his closed eyes and caressed his face. She had confidence that he would be fine considering that his fate had changed. Things would get better. By right, it should be that way.

"Lucy…" Lucy was too distracted on her thought to notice that they had reached their destination to see Tsuna knocking on the window asking her to get off his four-wheeler. They walked down the street when suddenly Happy's stomach growled. And Tsuna's ears didn't let it pass by.

"Let's grab a bite first." Tsuna suggested.

"No, you guys go ahead. I have something I need to do." Lucy walked away. "_I have to do some preparation after all. I'm not an S Class mage, they won't let me in easily."_

Tsuna and Happy's jaw dropped when Lucy appeared in front of them in maid costume.

"How do I look?" Lucy asked while posing. Tsuna stopped eating. He could not believe his eyes he would be able to see Lucy in a maid costume. Ciel would just not wear that for a performance in their school festival back in their school days. If he was to ask her to wear that now, he would be killed.

"I say, Lucy… you don't need to wear that. I didn't say we are going by the main entrance." Tsuna was up to something.

"What?!"

* * *

Lucy landed on the balcony with Happy. "I don't think you need to do that for me. You are an S Class mage, you don't have to sneak in here". She commented.

"We are here to be a ninja! Nin! Nin!"

"Nin! Nin!" Happy mirrored Tsuna's action.

"Since when did you become so playful?"

Tsuna decided to be honest to her. "Why do you think I have Happy who is not an S Class to come along with me? I'm looking for a book which can't be borrowed so we are..."

"What?!"

"Shh! Don't raise your voice." Tsuna covered her mouth frantically. It was a book by his late mother. He wanted to take it back.

"Daybreak right? Leave it to me." Lucy gave Tsuna her thumb up after Tsuna whispered the title to her.

* * *

As expected from the library of the Magic Council, there were just too many books. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Lucy looked down at Tsuna who was looking intently for the book. She recalled the request from someone who disappeared right after the mission of Nirvana. She almost reported him to Erza but he had something important to ask of her.

***Flashback***

"_Tsuna will certainly find that book. I'm hoping you can get a good look of the content before he gets his hand on it."_

***End Flashback***

"I found it!" Tsuna grinned and showed Lucy and Happy the book. Lucy blinked. "_Oh great!" _Seemed that she failed her mission.

"What are you doing here! This area is restricted." The trio turned their heads to the direction the voice came from. There was a short ugly man together with a pair of brothers who were the opposite of their heights. They were the guards of the library.

"Lucy and Happy take the book and leave! I will catch up with you shortly". Tsuna cracked his knuckles. He was prepared to take them on and make it a quick one.

"_To think luck is on my side." _Lucy ran with Happy flying by her side as they headed to somewhere safe where Lucy could read the book.

"Happy, meet up with Tsuna and lead him here once he is done. I will be fine on my own."

"Alright. Be careful."With that, Happy took off.

Lucy sat down and put on her Gale-Force Reading Glasses. She flipped through the book.

"This is? Zeref? What is this? Jellal is right. This is completely different from what was rumoured."

***Flashback***

_Lucy actually met up with Jellal who came back to Magnolia abruptly to her surprise. He came to look for her specially._

"_I realise I had been underestimating Tsuna. He is not that simple. I don't know how much he knows about Zeref, I don't know what his next step will be once he gets to the truth. Before that happens, I will need your help to keep a look out for him and keep me posted"._

***End Flashback***

_"What are you planning Tsuna?"_

Jellal was walking down the rowdy street deep in his thought. He was shocked at how much he had been underestimating the Dragion twins by taking them in as his disciples. If it was not that he had overheard the conversation between Makarov and the pink-haired healer, Porlyusica while picking up his apples supply, he would not have known that Natsu and Tsuna were the offspring of one of the three famous Clan of mages, which were wiped out nine years ago, the Dragneel Clan. His apple dropped when Makarov revealed the fact what Zeref actually was.

Jellal waited until Makarov left. The old healer was surprised that he was outside all along, and scolded him for coming without informing her. Jellal decided to confront the old lady to confirm what he had heard.

***Flashback***

"_You heard us. This was supposed to be a secret between me, Makarov and the kid, Tsuna. I guessed I'm not able to take this secret to the grave after all. Zeref is not a person's name. It was a name of a kind of lost magic which has its own consciousness. If the user is unable to control it, he will end up under the control of the magic instead." Porlyusica looked down on the ground as she continued. "Vessel is just a term to address the user. It must be fated that that kid Natsu came in contact with this magic twice"._

***End Flashback***

"_And so Tsuna in order to protect themselves, he changed their family name". _Jellal took a bite out of an apple. All these linked up to why he was targeted and cloned. Cloning him was just a stepping stone to clone the Zeref, which was in turn being transplanted in a body of a mage with zero magic power, where Natsu came into the picture.

***Flashback***

_Jellal listened attentively to Porlyusica. "Not everyone can handle the immense power of the magic. Natsu is Elie Dragneel's son and naturally he is able to take it and more importantly…"_

***End Flashback***

"Zeref is a dark magic the Dragneel Clan was responsible to seal and guard." Lucy read out.


	14. Chapter 11: Ciel's Doubt

**Chapter revised. Two of my friends updated their fics today so I will join them! Ok, I'm onto the next arc. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks a lot!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Ciel's Doubt**

For the next few months to come, many towns were in shambles due to mysterious assaults against them. Makarov was really worried. He had sent all members of Fairy Tail to assist the towns in distress and to stop subsequent attacks on many other towns despite lack of orders from the Magic Council.

Tsuna and his strongest team were currently trying to stop a floating island which had deviated from its course from landing and crashing on Charles' homeland Extalia. Through this mission, Lucy and the rest got to know more about Tsuna. They learnt of his family background and his difficulty. Their bonds were strengthened as a result. At this point of time, they were not going to give up, they are going to stop the incoming island together.

"Everyone, release all your magic power!" Erza commanded.

"I'm not going to give up!" Lucy cried.

"Even if this body crumbles to bits, I'll stop it with just my soul!" Tsuna yelled.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed with him.

* * *

***Flashback***

_A few days ago, in a hotel room of Edolas._

_Tsuna, Lucy and Wendy were a team as per Makarov's order. They were stopped over at Edolas on the way to the next town which was potentially the next target of attack. Tsuna's wife, Ciel insisted on coming along for this mission since Tsuna was heading to Edolas._

_Tsuna, Wendy and the two Exceeds, Happy and Charles were in discussion when Ciel barged in after her bath._

_"Sister, don't run about in a towel!" Lucy ran after her frantically. She was in her bathing towel just like her sister._

_"Lucy-san, Tsuna-san is here, you know!" Wendy cried in panic._

_"Why should I care? He is my husband." Ciel retorted._

_"But I mind! I'm still single!"_

_Tsuna stared at the sisters closely for a while and he…_

_"pff!"_

_"What's so funny?" Lucy demanded in response. "I see. You are itching to try my sister's 77th newly invented torture technique on you, isn't it?"_

_"I just thought of something fun which I have not even tried it before." Tsuna answered slowly while holding his laughter._

_"What?" The twin sisters asked in unison._

_"You girls can perform mirror acts!" Tsuna demonstrated in front of them._

_"NO WAY!" The sisters cried in unison._

_"As expected from twin sisters. They look and act alike." Wendy commented._

_"Why not you perform mirror act for us to see instead. It's not like we are the only pair of twins." Ciel blurted out in accident. She covered her mouth when she realized what she had said. Tsuna's eyes widened at her words. He was reminded of his twin brother, Natsu who had a harsh life when he was still around. He truly regretted for not heeding his mother's last words to take care of Natsu and let him lead a happy life just because he was not mature back then. Natsu ended up having to protect him. He recalled Natsu in his dying breath after taking the blow for him during his fight with "Jellal". Natsu cared for him much more than he ever did. He was just too insensitive to his feeling but he had his reason._

_"You shut up!" Tsuna barked at her in a tone Ciel never heard before. He left the room and slammed the door shut startling the girls and the Exceeds. Ciel wanted to give chase but she stopped herself. At the same time, her towel fell off her body startling Lucy and Wendy._

_"That's why I say don't run around in a towel!" Lucy commented as her towel fell off as well. Wendy was red on her face._

_"Lucy-san!"_

_"Argh!" The girls were actually relieved Tsuna had left the room. The only male left was the blue Exceed, Happy._

_"I'm a cat." Happy reminded them._

* * *

_The fact was Ciel was actually afraid of Tsuna when he was angry. The Tsuna she had known was not supposed to be like this. He used to be really timid, obeying whatever she said._

_All was changed after the incident with Kingdom Empire which landed his twin brother, Natsu in a half-dead state, in coma. Tsuna changed into someone she did not recognize. Was he still the guy she was in love with? Even so, she had never given up waiting for him even though they had broken up. She believed that he would come back for her._

_Ciel turned her back on Lucy. "I realized I don't really understand him at all. I feel that he is drifting further away from me. What can I do to help him as his wife?"_

_"Sister…"_

_Wendy watched the sisters not knowing what she should say. "Jellal, when are you coming back? Should I just inform Tsuna-san about Natsu-san?" _

* * *

_Gajeel on the other hand, went off to look for his cousin, Gajeel for information regarding the destruction of towns._

_He found him walking on the street, observing the people around him with his notebook __open in his hand._

_"Yo" Gajeel greeted shortly._

_Gajeel turned to his cousin, and faintly smiled at his arrival. He closed his book and walked to his cousin._

_"I know what you want to talk about. But this is no place for serious business" The reporter, Gajeel said and started walking to a bar._

_Gajeel walked silently after his cousin, who opened the door to the bar and walked in. They each ordered a beer and sat down by a table. Gajeel took a sip of his beer and then looked at his cousin opening his mouth to speak._

_"I see you know why I'm here...Then I'll skip to the important part" Gajeel said._

_His cousin had a very wide information network, that's why he decided to ask him about the question that was pondering in his mind. He had gone to him before about his advice, so his cousin knew much about him even without his network. He took a deep breath and started to explain his worries to him._

_"I don't want to keep this from you, but I can't help but feel that Tsuna is involved somehow. I saw Gray confronting him that day. He said that a spiky salmon-haired boy was sighted at various towns and that the towns will be destroyed the very next day." Gajeel revealed what he had heard._

_"I heard about it. That's why I had been investigating Tsuna Dragion in secret. I looked up on his background but I can't find anything else about him before X777. I recalled reading a report on the eradication of the famous Dragneel Clan which was responsible in sealing and guarding dark magic. They were destroyed nine years ago coincidentally. What piqued my interest was that the head of the Dragneel Clan, Elie Dragneel had a pair of twins, and the hair colour of the pair of twins was rather unique. It was salmon pink exactly like Tsuna Dragion's. The report back then mentioned that the culprit of the Clan eradication was the dark mage, Zeref so I believe that as long as that particular salmon-hair boy appear in a town, the town will be the next target of attack by Zeref. This was just my conjecture, let me re-investigate this and I'll let you know when I find something new". The reporter Gajeel swirled his mug and drank from it._

_As soon as the pair of cousins left the bar, they were caught by Erza and Gray who was in the same team with Kurogane Gajeel. They were waiting for them at the entrance. It seemed that they had overheard their conversation back in the bar._

_"Now, care to explain to us about what you guys had found out about Zeref and Tsuna?" Erza questioned yelling at the guys who had the same shocked expression._

_"We didn't say anything!" The Gajeels retorted._

_Gray smirked. "Don't sweat it. You guys are not going home until you tell us everything"_

_The pair of cousins sweat dropped in unison. "We're in deep trouble" They both thought._


	15. Chapter 12: Each with their own

**Just feel like updating. I'm slowing brewing the plot even though I sped pass some of the scenes. **

**I wonder how I fare. As usual reviews are appreciated. Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Each with their own Difficulties**

___In the sky over Edolas, there were floating islands which floated with magic._Due to the effect from some kind of magic, the floating islands were dropping from the sky one after another. Wendy who was sharp in observation had noticed that one of the islands seemed to have deviated from the course and it was approaching Charles' homeland, Extalia.

_Having heard of Wendy's news, Charles and Happy rushed to Extalia to see the Queen. Lucy and Ciel had left to look for Tsuna who had not returned since he ran off in a huff. Happy was not born in Extalia, hence Extalia was really unfamiliar to him but he decided to follow Charles._

_"I'm with you, Charles!" Happy declared._

_"I'll stay here in case Tsuna-san, Lucy-san and Ciel-san come back and can't find us." Wendy decided._

_Charles did not know whether she should laugh or cry when Happy offered to help her. The annoying blue Exceed did not know of her identity as a princess of Extalia. She thought she could do this alone and wouldn't need his help._

_However, the result was unexpected. Queen Chagot was out and no one was willing to listen to Charles to evacuate from the island as they were afraid of trouble and they did not want to poke their noses in the matters unrelated to them. The Exceeds Army accused Charles of lying and ordered an arrest on them despite Charles trying very hard to convince them especially the advisor. Happy was of course was shocked when Charles revealed her identity as the princess of Extalia._

_"Believe me! Many lives will be lost if the island crashes into Extalia!" Charles landed on her knees and cried._

_"Your highness must have been corrupted by the human during this period of time! Get them!"_

_Happy was not born there, but as a fellow Exceed, he would do his part to save his comrades, to save Charles and himself as well as the Exceeds of Extalia. He could feel for Charles when she cried and begged them to evacuate. Tears fell from his eyes down his cheeks. He was determined that he would stand up for Charles. Happy clenched his tiny fists and walked to her front. Happy was not Happy._

_"Shut up! Charles is not lying! We are Fairy Tail Mages! We will not abandon our comrades!" Happy bawled at the two Exceeds who ordered for their capture. His expression was something unseen of. He was in fury._

_"Happy…" Charles cried. This was the first time she called him by his name instead of male-cat which she always addressed him as all this while._

_"Let's go!" Happy grabbed her hands and ran. If the palace guards would not help, they would inform the other exceeds and ask them to evacuate themselves instead._

_"Men!" This Exceed who had a "handsome" face of Ichiya, known as Nichiya sighed._

_"Oyoyoyoyo!" __Nadi_ a taller exceed who was always shaking his hand shook his head.

_"We are going to save everyone!" Happy declared while grabbing Charles' hand and run down the corridor of the palace. "We are going to save them no matter what!"_

_"Princess Charles had been poisoned by the filth of human world and was kidnapped by an unknown Exceed! Go forth! Capture them both!" Nabu ordered as Happy and Charles fled._

* * *

_Wendy was waiting for them. They could not afford to fall here. They were after all, Mages of Fairy Tail. "It's okay that they don't believe us, we will save them! We are going to protect Charles' homeland. Wendy and the rest will not give up either. We will defeat the dark mage Zeref and save them all!" Happy hopped on to a rolling cart and caught Charles's hand pulling her on it. "Believe in them!"_

_"Yes!" Charles was influenced by Happy's never-say-die spirit. Happy didn't know Zeref's identity. Charles did not have the heart to tell him the truth. She was selfish. To save Extalia, she was willing to sacrifice Natsu._

_After that, the two Exceeds met up with Wendy and informed them about Extalia's reaction. Wendy's eyes widened. At this rate, Extalia would end up like Cait Shelter._

_"There is no need to be afraid, Charles. I will be with you. We will save Extalia from destruction." Wendy patted the head of the white Exceed and smiled. She had come to terms for what had happened with Cait Shelter. She would do what she felt was right. She decided to meet up with the Queen personally._

* * *

_After that, the two Exceeds met up with Wendy and informed them about Extalia's reaction. Wendy's eyes widened. At this rate, Extalia would end up like Cait Shelter._

_"There is no need to be afraid, Charles. I will be with you. We will save Extalia from destruction." Wendy patted the head of the white Exceed and smiled. She had come to terms for what had happened with Cait Shelter. She would do what she felt was right. She decided to meet up with the Queen personally._

* * *

_It had been a day since Tsuna ran off from the hotel. He had read his mother's book and was sitting on a rock in the wood deep in thought alone. He could not believe that Zeref was actually the name of a dark magic. He always had this impression that Zeref was a dark mage which was just like the black-haired guy they encountered back at Cait Shelter and the death magic was one part of his magic._

_Perhaps, he should just be honest to Ciel about his secret and his mission entrusted by his late mother. They were husband and wife. She had the right to know._

_Little did he expect that Ciel and Lucy managed to locate him. Ciel walked up straight to Tsuna and shouted at him at his back._

_"Shouldn't you be coming back by now? Everyone is worried about you? What are you mad about? I'm sorry for saying what I shouldn't have said." Ciel pouted when she tried to get her last sentence out. However, Tsuna was not even listening to her. He was still __deep in his own thought and ignoring her. It was not like him. Lucy got frustrated at his attitude and spoke up._

_"What's wrong with you? Just tell us! My sister is worried about you!"_

_Tsuna used his two hands to support his forehead in his deep-in-thought position. He finally responded._

_"I should be the one saying sorry to you. I'm sorry, Ciel for making you worried. I'm thinking I should be honest with both of you."_

_The girls were surprised._

_"I believe Lucy, that you have read the book, "Daybreak" right? My teacher asked you to do so."_

_Lucy sweat dropped. As expected from the genius disciple of Jellal, he knew. "I better admit." She thought to herself. "Brother-in-law, why are you reading that book? That book was written by the late Elie Dragneel of the eradicated famous Dragneel Clan. I can read and understand the content despite it being covered by a certain sealing magic"._

_Tsuna did not seem to be listening to her and he continued to talk. Daybreak reported the origin of Zeref. Zeref was a magic with its own consciousness. Zeref select its user and not everybody can control it. Because of that, whoever possessed Zeref will appear as a black-haired boy like the boy they had met at Cait Shelter. The wilting of the plants was the characteristic of the magic._

_"The book had stated that Zeref was the result from numerous experiments the Magic Council did to keep the world in order. However, none of its users were able to keep that power in control. They killed many and were ultimately destroyed. It was a mage from the Dragneel Clan who was eventually able to seal it. Since then, Zeref was watched over by the Clan over the next generations"._

_"The Dragneel Clan was wiped out nine years ago, weren't they?" Lucy asked._

_"Yes. Just because of some idiot who activated the magic and went berserk killing all in his path because he can't control the power". Tsuna replied._

_"But Zeref was sealed by Elie Dragneel with her life at the end right? Unfortunately, they were not able to escape from the fate of being wiped out." Lucy commented sadly._

_"No, her offspring survived. Sealing Zeref was their mission even if it costed them their lives. It's time for them to act and I shall be the one who will accomplish this mission in the name of Dragneel Clan"._

_Lucy paused a while before dropping her jaw. She could not believe her ears. "Does that mean you are from the Dragneel Clan? You must be kidding me!" Lucy pulled her hair and exclaimed. "And Natsu was also a mage from the Dragneel Clan?"_

_Ciel on the other hand, did not seem to be surprised. She was listening attentively. Her __husband finally revealed his secret he had been keeping from her all along. She could somehow understand him. From what she understood, Zeref was a dangerous magic. There would be no return if he decided to battle against the mage who possessed Zeref. Even so, it was a mission from his Clan._

_"I didn't realise you are carrying such a heavy burden. Will we be able to help you?" Ciel asked finally._

_"We may be facing the mage who possessed the magic next. As it is an extremely dangerous magic, we need to be really careful. Even I'm not confident in defeating him. It was my mistake for not realizing the boy we met that day was the one who holds the magic. My mother had sealed the magic along with his memory. However, I didn't expect Etherion to be a catalyst to revive this power which had been sleeping in his body. It was all my fault. I'm sorry. I wish to be alone for now. Both of you just go back to the hotel first. I will meet up with you later on". Tsuna requested. The girls did not really understand his words. Lucy wanted to ask more but was stopped by Ciel._

_"Lucy and I will be going back first. Come back early ok?"_

_"Wait…" Lucy cried but Ciel denied her. With that, Ciel dragged Lucy away and left Tsuna alone in his thoughts._

_The fact was that Tsuna was hiding his tears from them. He could not let them know he was crying. He should have noticed that the boy they encountered back then was no other than his twin brother, Natsu. His appearance changed because of Zeref. Tsuna felt like a jerk for not recognizing him being his twin or rather he refused to acknowledge the possibility of him being his twin brother. Natsu must be greatly hurt by that. To think they were twins._

_"I'm sorry, Brother. If it wasn't for my carelessness, the dark magic in your body wouldn't have awakened"._

_Tsuna let out all his tears of frustration. That was what his mother meant before she passed on. She must have known that Tsuna would have to kill him one day with her precognition and ask him to destroy Zeref. He would be forced to destroy his twin. But how could he do that to his dearest brother?_


	16. Chapter 13: Tsuna's Memories

**I'm finally able to link up some foreshadowing I did back in S1 special if anyone had noticed. The background stories of the characters will eventually be revealed. I have some interesting reviews when I first posted the original version of this chapter. I wonder if I will get it here. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Real Memories**

_"Ahh! I'm pissed! I can't believe the two of them. They actually have a background which only can be found in novels...! Kind of! Why does Brother-in-law have to go through all this?! What will happen to you if anything happens to him? I don't want my sister to lose her love like me!" Lucy was ranting and screaming in the hotel room as soon as the twin sisters got back._

_Ciel was grateful that her sister was here to share her burden. She gave her a small smile. "Thank you Lucy, thanks for the concern. I believe in Tsuna. It's just that I wonder how I can help him. Unlike you who is a mage. I'm just a good-for-nothing. I fought with our dad and ran away from home. I even caused you trouble because of that. I should be ashamed of myself." Ciel looked down in shame._

_"But sister…!" Lucy refuted. She paused a while as she suddenly recalled something._

_"What was it?" Ciel asked in concern._

_"No, it's nothing." Lucy sat down deep in her own thoughts. The black-haired boy she met at Cait Shelter suddenly occurred to her. She just couldn't accept that he was the one behind the destruction of the towns and village. His magic was the cause. Lucy found herself pitying him her surprise. And what surprised her even more was that her heart ached. But she brushed aside that thought and returned to the important things. Why did the magic, Zeref have to exist? It was the Magic council's fault for creating this magic. If it wasn't for them, the mages of the Dragneel Clan wouldn't need to burden themselves in sealing and watching over the magic and Tsuna would not have to take it upon himself to even think of perishing with the mage possessed with Zeref. [How did she know that he would go as far as perishing with the boy._

_"Why is it that the black-haired boy is always on my mind? I can't let Natsu down."_

* * *

_Natsu, on the other hand was deep in his own thoughts alone under a tree. He was always wondering what he had done wrong?_

_"I'm being rejected by the world. Can anyone tell me what have I done wrong?" He raised his hand to reach for the sky._

_A mysterious voice was heard in his mind all the sudden. It was the same voice who tempted him to accept his power. "Natsu, remember, this is the power you always had. You have always wanted to defeat your younger brother who always have been stronger than you are! Have you ever regretted having that feeling?"_

_Natsu clutched his head which was throbbing in pain. "Who are you?"_

* * *

_Tsuna was crying alone by himself. He was finally releasing all his pain and resentment for the past nine years. How he wished he could forget everything like his twin who was __spared with his memories sealed._

_"Mother, please tell me how can I save my brother?"_

_Tsuna reminisced about his past which was something very different from Natsu's memories as his was rewritten by his mother before she passed away. True, the mages back in Dragneel Clan had high expectations of him because of his potential whereas Natsu on the other hand was likeable for his innocence. Tsuna was just too serious._

_Nine years ago, when they were just young and ignorant, Natsu saw Tsuna as his rival whom he swore to defeat. Tsuna never studied magic despite having magic power in his body but he was always able to thwart the challenge coming from his elder brother._

_"Stop playing, Brother! You still have a long way to go if you can't even defeat me when I'm not using magic at all". Tsuna was flipping his book after dodging an ambush attack from Natsu and landing a punch on top of his head when Natsu tripped and fell._

_"I swear I will defeat you one day, Tsuna. You just wait!" Natsu declared with his head spinning. Falling flat on the ground._

_One day, Natsu discovered a magic sealed in the underground chamber of the Clan. It was said to be the strongest magic Dragneel Clan was watching over. Natsu felt that if he could master it, he would be able to defeat Tsuna._

_"He is better than me both academically and fights. People dote on me just because of my clumsiness and I really don't like it…"_

_And so, he activated the magic. That was the fated day when the Clan was eradicated. Natsu was being controlled by the magic instead resulting in a series of bloodbath happening in the Clan itself because he could not control the dark magic, Zeref._

_Tsuna ran off after his fight with Natsu. By the time, he returned home, it was too late. Everyone including his mother was unable to escape from his clutches. Natsu seemed to have realised it by the end of the incident which was why he killed himself by slitting his own throat with a sword he found on the ground. Their mother was noble enough to sacrifice her life for Natsu by sealing his memories as well as the power of Zeref. Tsuna could not accept it even now._

_He used to hate Natsu. He hated Natsu for destroying their happiness but he could not bear to hurt his brother. That was why he acted as his cowardly brother who had a split personality relying on his elder brother leading the most normal life as much as they could. He was really jealous of Natsu who had forgotten everything. It was all for his own good. He changed his perspective of his elder brother after learning of his growth via regular contact with the pink-haired old healer on the regular basis._

_One fact that Jellal and Wendy did not realise that the magic power possessed by Natsu before Zeref was awakened belonged to him originally. Tsuna never used magic or even tried to learn it as he was not interested at all. With the help of Makarov, he transferred parts of his magic power to Natsu._

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Makarov asked him. "You understand that you will no longer be able to achieve your top form if you do this even if you are talented." The pink haired healer, Porlyusica frowned as she continued to work on her medicines._

_"I will do anything as long as my brother can live and be happy." Young Tsuna replied decisively raising his voice while looking at the sleeping form of his twin brother with his neck bandaged up. Spots of blood could still be seen on the bandage. "I never wanted to become a mage anyway. After this, I will leave here and the truth will never be discovered as long as he never regains his memory! " Tsuna brushed locks of hair from young Natsu's frail looking face._

_As long as Natsu could keep up a façade as a capable mage, he would be fine. How wrong Tsuna could be? It was when Natsu almost lost his life from the Kingdom Empire, he realized his mistake. Natsu could no longer master magic and his body could no longer accept his magic power._

_Part of the remnants of his own magic power was returned to him through his teacher, Jellal during his battle against Zero when Natsu was in coma back then enabling him to master the "Magic of the Double Dragon". Natsu released the remaining power which remained trapped in his body during his battle against Jellal's clone._

_Zeref was a magic with a mind of its own. Not everybody could control its power and it was the one who would select his user. Natsu happened to be selected to be its user._

_Now, the power which had been asleep in Natsu's body had been awakened by the power of Etherion._


	17. Chapter 14: Understanding and Regrouping

**The latest chapter had made me lose the remaining regards I have for Lucy. She has no more dignity. **

**I think this is one of the chapters I have the most inspiration in writing description. These few chapters were actually flashback which was why they are all in italics if the readers notice. **

**Please read and review. That will serve as a motivation for me to write. Thanks a lot to sereneskydragonslayer, TensaIchigo88 and my friend, ahuna67 for the reviews and encouragement. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Understanding and Regrouping**

_Gray, Erza and Gajeel had pieced together whatever information they had found now and they were surprised at how much one another actually knew about Zeref, the background of the Dragion Twins and Natsu who was thought to have perished at the Tower of Heaven respectively. Gray was especially shocked to hear about the identity of the vessel of Zeref._

_"Erza, what are you talking about? Even if the sun rises from the west, Natsu will not become what you had described. We know how Natsu is like?" Gray mumbled in disbelief. He recalled the time he and Natsu were fighting in the guild. Natsu was at most mischievous and childish at times but that was all about it. He would not go around taking people's lives in cold blood. He was too kind and innocent for it. "That's just impossible!"_

_Erza sighed at Gray's reaction. She should have expected that from him. Gray was most concerned about Natsu. They fought because they were close. Gray saw Natsu as his younger brother he needed to take care of. "I know this is hard for you to accept. This is the fact. He is no longer our Natsu. I don't know what he is up to next but we need to stop him if he is behind all these incidents."_

_Gray wanted very much to debate against it. He had heard that a salmon-haired boy was involved in the destructions of various towns and villages he appeared in. He overheard Gajeel's conversation with his cousin and after hearing Erza's explanation, he was really shocked. Now, he did not know how he could defend his friend. To think Natsu was the one who destroyed Wendy's hometown. As he thought back about the previous events with Nirvana and Laxus, he began to have doubts about his friend. He was being jeered at someone whom he thought to be Tsuna. No wonder Tsuna denied with all his might when he questioned him about it. He recalled a secret meeting with a certain individual. He was supposed to find out the true identity of the vessel of Zeref. That person had already brought up the possibility which he very much disagreed with him. __Gray sat down in dejection. He could not believe it._

_"If Natsu is indeed behind all this, are we going to attack him? What about Tsuna? Is there no other way we can stop Natsu?" Gray asked anxiously._

_Gajeel who was sitting across Erza and Gray who were debating about their next step, shook his head. "This is so messed up. To think Natsu and Tsuna were twins born from the famous Elie Dragneel and they were the Clan which was in charge of watching over the seal of Zeref." He mumbled, unaware out loud._

_He had really wanted to find Natsu. The incident with the Kingdom Empire deeply affected him as he had almost killed his comrade, Natsu without knowing. Even though Natsu survived, he went into shock and landed in a coma. He had also lost his magic power due to that incident._

_He was really shocked when he heard of his supposed demise later during the Tower of Heaven incident. Was Natsu really…?_

_After that, he saw Gray returning from his mission one day in a really bad mood. Gray intended to go on another mission but he was so annoyed when he heard Tsuna who was __laughing away at the bar chit-chatting with the others that he confronted him. Gajeel listened to the conversation as much as he could as he happened to be seated near Tsuna.(Gajeel has really good hearing right? He wouldn't have any problem hearing what they say right?) He caught words about a salmon-haired boy being involved in various destruction of towns and villages which was why he looked for his journalist cousin for some information. Perhaps, he would feel better if he was able to find Natsu and bring him back._

_"Natsu, don't you die on us again. I have yet to sing enough for you. I will organize a concert specially for you when you come back ok?" Gajeel said and looked at the sky._

* * *

_On the other hand, Wendy and Charles returned to Extalia to request for an audience with the Queen and to evacuate the Exceeds before it was too late. Unfortunately, no one believed them to the extent of throwing stones at them._

_"Why did it become like this? Why is it that no one believes us?" Charles cried when Wendy covered her to prevent her from getting hit by the flying stones._

_"Stop the attack at once!"_

_The attack went on until the Queen appeared before them. The exceeds stopped throwing stones and looked at their queen, who stood there with her helpers with a stern look. The exceeds dropped the stones in their hands on the ground and backed away, thinking that their queen will bring justice._

_"Charles, welcome home…" She greeted her daughter with a motherly smile. Charles was relieved to see her mother safe and sound and that she was here to save her and Wendy in their current predicament._

* * *

_Charles was the Princess of Extalia. She had always been curious about the outside world. _

_Charles recalled her first meeting with Wendy. She met Wendy who happened to visit Extalia with young Jellal years ago. Wendy was lost in the wood when she was looking for some herbs for her training and was found by Jellal. After that, Jellal and Wendy had traveled together for a while and Jellal took Wendy to Extalia to meet up with Pantherlily who could help to send Wendy back to Cait Shelter._

_Charles was really curious about them. She had been staying in Extalia since she was born and that was the first time she saw human. She wanted to get to know them but yet she was hesitant. It was Wendy who noticed Charles and approached her. She wanted to make friends with Charles. Charles declined as she had some fear despite of her curiosity. Once, Wendy ran after her and somehow she tripped and fell. Feeling guilty, Charles flew near her and Wendy gave her a smile after crying from the pain of the fall._

_"What a weird girl?" Charles thought to herself. _

_That was how Wendy and Charles met. They had talked and got to know each other. Wendy became her very first friend. Charles expressed that she had an urge to leave Extalia, and Wendy had offered to take her out of Extalia. The advisers had objected Charles' request fiercely. However, Queen Shagotte finally made a decision to excommunicate her from Extalia despite her advisers' protest. Since then Charles had been with Wendy. She had watched over her for the past few years. Wendy had grown into a fine young girl from a young mage who had been working really hard in her healing magic to a renowned healing mage to the youngest S Class Mage of Fiore._

_"There is nothing to be afraid of. I'll always be here for you, Charles..."_

* * *

_Queen Shagotte noticed how much her daughter had grown for the past few years and was proud of her. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter all this time, Wendy-san." The Queen was grateful to Wendy. Seemed like she made the right decision to allow Charles to leave Extalia. She explained their situation to Charles and Wendy. The Exceeds here had never been to the outside world hence, they were ignorant._

_"Please pardon them for their behavior, Wendy-san, Charles." Queen Shagotte bowed to them._

_Queen Shagotte issued an order for all the Exceeds to work together with the mages dispatched by Fairy Tail to stop incoming floating islands from crashing into their homeland. It was their homeland which was at stake and they would be the ones protecting their own land!_

***End Flashback***

"We can't give up here! We need to show Zeref what we are capable of. Even if this body crumbles to bits, I'll stop it with just my soul!" Tsuna declared.

Ciel, on the other hand, had gathered all her juniors and her ex-classmates from their University to take care of the injured. A man who had blue hair and tattoo on the right side of his face wearing a dark blue cloak with his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages sped past her caught her attention.

He was the former Wizard Saint, the man who took Tsuna in as his disciple, Jellal Fernandes.


	18. Chapter 15: Miracle of Unity

**Sorry to keep you waiting. I was busy with some other things including my exam. The current batch of my exam is finally over. Another one coming in another week time. Meanwhile, I will update.**

**Thank you ahuna67for beta reading my fic and sereneskydragonslayer for the one and only review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Miracle of Unity**

Back to the mission, Tsuna and friends were working hard to prevent the crashing of the floating island on Extalia.

During this mission, Gajeel and Pantherlily had become friends. Although Extalia was Lily's hometown, he did not want to poke into their affair. Gajeel was the same but when he saw everybody working really hard to save Extalia, he wanted to lend them his power too. Pantherlily needed to have his own mind even without his Master around for instruction. Pantherlily was annoyed at Gajeel for reading his mind literally.

_"Master Jellal, what will you do if you are around…"_

* * *

"Please stop!" Wendy cried as she used her strength to push the incoming island.

"I'm not giving up! I want to protect Extalia!" Charles declared in determination. Happy looked at her in awe. "Charles…" How he wish he shared the same sentiment. He was not born and brought up in Extalia. Fairy Tail was the only family he had.

"STOP!" Tsuna cried.

"Hang in there, everyone!" The Exceeds appeared from all over Extalia, flying to assist despite their small strength. Even Lily was amazed. The Queen who had removed her robe had come in to help despite possessing only one wing. Lily caught her when she lost her flight.

Suddenly, the island stopped moving catching all of them by surprise. It reversed and dissipated.

A man who held up his staff appeared to them. It was Jellal. He managed to break the magic down.

"Thanks for buying time for me to deactivate the magic. The mission is accomplished." Jellal declared to everyone involved in the feat. Jellal had guessed that this was caused by the Lost Magic: Time of Arc which was why he had been making preparations for to resolve this situation.

Everyone was elated as they managed to save Extalia from destruction.

Jellal smiled at Tsuna who looked at him gratefully. He did not expect his teacher to lend them his hand as he had been wondering what he was up to all these while. Jellal spoke up, "What do you think it is the morale of this mission, Tsuna?" The demonic teacher decided to test Tsuna. It had been a long while since he did that when he first guide Tsuna in magic. Through this mission, he realised he should not underestimate him anymore.

"Look around you, Tsuna!" Tsuna did as instructed. He saw group of Exceeds surrounding and cheering for them and of course his former classmates, his comrades, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Ciel who was wiping her tears on the ground.

"This is the power of unity."

"Unity?"

"You understood earlier that human as an individual is weak. Being weak is not a sin. Human will feel uneasy being alone, that is why guild existed. People will be able to stay strong. Human are not perfect, there are always tasks one alone can't complete, that is why we need help and support from comrades. Today, you shall witness the miracle resulted from the power of unity." Jellal started grinding him with words of wisdom.

Tsuna nodded in awe. He himself had experienced a number of missions which required assistance from his comrades in order to complete. The incident with Laxus was one where the whole guild worked together to destroy the thunder palace, the next one with Nirvana required them to trust one another and destroy the respective Lacrima in the given time simultaneously. All these could not be achieved by one alone. This time, the number of comrades who came in was magnificent.

"Tsuna, you have witnessed the power of unity in this mission. What I want to say is, you don't have to carry the burden alone, and you have comrades who you can always trust around you. I'm sorry for coming late and being an incompetent teacher to you. I should have realised earlier, who you are".

"Are you referring to…"

"Thanks to Lucy, I found out about your background on top of other information I discovered. Don't blame her, she have been a great help. You are lucky to have a comrade like her around. Do you believe me if I said that Zeref is not the one behind these incidents? Same with Cait Shelter." He turned to Wendy's direction. Wendy gasped in response. "The real culprit behind these incidents just wanted to push all the blames to Zeref and get his attention. You don't have to reproach yourself for what had happened."

Jellal was glad that he was able to prove Natsu's innocence. He had read enough to understand how the vessel worked. Natsu was in Zeref mode attracted to places filled with grievance but it seemed that he was not even within the area this time to sense it. He believes that Grimiore Heart is behind all of the incidents and he was very sure that Natsu was not with them thanks to all of the clues he had uncovered so far. If this was the case, they would want to retrieve him back for their purpose sooner or later as Zeref was the result after years of experiments, sacrificing many in return. What they did not know was that it wasn't a coincidence for Zeref to awaken in Natsu which had been sleeping within him as he always have been a container for it.

Speaking of Grimiore Hearts, Jellal had been wondering what had he done to incur Ultear's wrath to be double crossing him, wanting him to pay with his life and even hurt his disciple. Hence he consulted Pantherlily who always have been with him ever since he could remember. It then hit him that it was some kind of incident many years ago which he could not remember. He was told that it was his existence to begin with. Jellal clenched his fist in frustration after hearing what Lily had to say about her. He knew that Lily knew more than what he had told him but he did not probe further. If it was possible, he would like to believe in her, his partner whom he could work very well with. If it wasn't for it, he would not be able to save Extalia from destruction.

_"Ultear, why are you doing this? Why are you involved in Grimiore Hearts if you are after me in the first place?"_

Lucy who was being carried in the air by Nadi, Minister of the State. She watched Jellal who was talking to Tsuna in doubt. She had some questions unanswered in her mind. She recalled her last conversation with him when she reported what she found out in the late Elie Dragneel's book, Daybreak. She did not understand the underlying meanings of his words.

***Flashback***

_"Why are you and Tsuna looking for Elie Dragneel's book?" Lucy did not know of Tsuna's real identity as the son of Elie Dragneel back then._

_"Thank you for your help, Lucy. You can say that I'm trying to play a part as his Teacher. I thought I knew Tsuna well but I was really wrong. He is carrying a really heavy responsibility on his own, more than anyone of us can think of. I let Tsuna down. I can't even protect Natsu from harm. I failed as their teacher. This is as much as I can do for Tsuna."_

_Lucy was stunned to hear what he had to say. That was so unlike the proud and arrogant Jellal she had heard about. "Don't say that! My Brother-in-law respects you a lot. By the way, since you are well and alive, why don't you stay with Erza? She was really worried about you. She actually thought you had sacrificed yourself to stop the Etherion explosion back then!"_

_"I'm sorry. It was hard for me to explain my situation. Please understand I need to do this in order to find out what was hidden as the enemy is lurking in the dark. It is not that I don't want to stay by Erza's side but I can't do it now. I don't want her to get hurt because of me. Can you understand how I feel? I will believe __he__ does." Jellal explained and he was determined not to let Tsuna face this alone._

***End Flashback***

Jellal gazed afar to the night sky, _"Natsu, I will find a way to save you."_


	19. Chapter 16: The Strongest Mage

**Recently was too distracted with so many stuff like exam and others going on and my PC just caught a virus which took me the weekend to kill. Hopefully, things will get better. **

**Just a reminder, Juvia doesn't address Gray as Gray-sama in my fic due to my fic setting. I have my reasons and they will be revealed in the next season. **

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Strongest Mage of Fairy Tail**

Fairy Tail had accomplished their mission brilliantly and all the destruction of the towns and villages had ceased.

Lucy finally got to return to the ever-noisy guild. Putting down her sweater, she sat beside Wendy who was eating with Charles. A certain white-haired girl standing upstairs looking over them caught her attention. She thought she was someone new in the guild. Lucy was puzzled as it seemed that Mirajane and Elfman who were standing behind her smiling and talking with her knew her.

"Ahh… Lucy-san, that is Lisanna-san, Mirajane-san's younger sister. Didn't you know?" Wendy pointed out when she noticed Lucy staring at her direction. She thought Lucy might know her since she joined the guild longer than she did.

"EH?! I didn't know." Lucy was surprised. She looked so different from Mira except for her blue eyes and her white hair.

"I wonder if she is as strong as Mira?" Lucy looked up in awe. Wendy smiled apologetically. "I don't know. According to Mirajane-san, she just came back from her animal magic studies aboard and she will be taking the S Class examination this year."

"Really? Wow! I'm sure she will do as well as Mira." Lucy commented. "After all, she is Mira's sister."

Suddenly, a creature which resembled a trumpet flew in. "Gildarts shift activated! Gildarts shift activated!" The guild cheered when they heard the trumpet's announcement.

"Gildarts is back!" The guild members exclaimed in excitement.

Lucy was puzzled. It seemed that there were quite a number of people who was unknown to her returning to the guild that day.

"Who is Gildarts?" Lucy asked while Wendy shrugged.

"Gildarts is the strongest mage of our guild!" Erza explained as she walked over to them. Meanwhile over at the balcony, Tsuna was extremely excited to hear that the strongest mage of Fairy Tail had returned. He had reverted back to his normal self after a talk with Jellal. There was some progress with regards to the issue with Zeref after all.

"So the strongest mage of this guild is known as Gildarts? Great! I want to challenge him." Tsuna declared stretching himself.

"Aye!" Happy jumped up sharing his excitement.

"We can be compared against Gildarts." Erza was going through with Lucy and Wendy on Gildarts' profile.

"He is a SSS mage if you need a gauge for the level he is at. He could well become one of the Wizard Saints if he likes but due to some reason, he gave up on it."Mirajane came over with Lisanna and Elfman.

"EH?! You mean he is stronger than you and Erza?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise. Mirajane smiled and nodded.

"Just how strong is he?" Lucy could not imagine.

The whole Magnolia Town transformed and made way for the arrival of the strongest mage. Lucy and Wendy were told that he could destroy a whole town even walking in daze. Lucy froze when she heard that. "What kind of idiot is he?" She wondered. Wendy's mind was shuddered just by thinking about the damages he had caused out there. Tsuna and the rest destroyed things during their missions, he was of another level when comes to destruction.

A big orange-haired man scratched his head when he came through the entrance. He was puzzled. "Am I at the wrong place?" He asked.

"Welcome home! Gildarts!" Mirajane walked over to greet him.

"Miss, do you know where the guild Fairy Tail is located?" The man scratched his head.

"I'm Mira. Mirajane." The lady in pink dressed smiled. It took some time for Gildarts to register who Mirajane was. "Mira? You are that Mira?" He was shocked. Gildarts could not recognise Mirajane who had an extreme makeover in terms of appearance and personality. What happened to her? Not only Mirajane, even the guild building had a makeover and the guild building had undergone an expansion and it had grown considerably after the destruction of the previous guild building by Jellal's clone.

"He hasn't change at all." Gray commented folding his arms.

"Gray, your clothes!" Juvia reminded. Gray jumped in fright noticing himself topless.

Gildarts looked around a guild and noticed a number of unfamiliar faces. Many things had changed over time since he was away.

"Gildarts, you are back!" Master Makarov showed himself.

"Master, why did you summon me back urgently?" Gildarts got to the point after greeting Makarov. He foresees something serious was going on.

"Have a good rest today. We will talk tomorrow." Makarov replied.

"Great! I want to rest too!" Gildarts noticed Tsuna and continued. "Come to my house later, I have a present for you." With that Gildarts broke the wall and left the guild starling both Lucy and Wendy.

"He is really an idiot." Both of them thought.

Tsuna was excited to be noticed by the strongest mage in the guild. To him it was an honour. "I shall go and challenge him." Tsuna stormed out excitedly through the hole Gildarts had made.

"Go by the entrance, you idiot!" The other members of the guild exclaimed. Lucy sweat dropped at her energetic Brother-in-law. He had been this way since his talk with Jellal. She wondered what Jellal had talked to him about. She noticed the blue Exceed beside her was shaking his head.

"Happy, what kind of relationship does Gildarts have with Brother-in-law? Why did he ask him to drop by his house?" Lucy asked curiously.

"You just wait and see, he will storm back in fury later." Happy's expression turned dark when he said that startling Lucy a little. _"He must have mistaken you as Natsu since it had been a long time since he last saw him. Gildarts dotes on Natsu the most."_ Happy face-palmed and flew after Tsuna.

* * *

"Hello!" Tsuna greeted following Gildarts in his trail to his house. "Sorry for intruding!" Happy added.

"Ahh.. Natsu and Happy, you are here." Gildarts greeted them and continued rambling not noticing the change in Tsuna's expression. "Natsu, have you found a girl you like? Let me introduce some I met during my mission to you".

Tsuna felt really uneasy to hear Gildarts mentioning his twin brother's name. He should have realised it earlier. Gildarts did not mean to invite him to his house. He just joined the guild not long ago and Gildarts who was away for very long didn't know about him but He was surprised when Gildarts called his name. Gildarts was just teasing him.

"Tsuna… I know you are Tsuna. In fact, I had realised it's you when I saw you in the guild. You have grown up. You were just 11 years old and this short when I last saw you. I remember you didn't want to join Fairy Tail and gone to Edolas that time. What made you change your mind? Doesn't matter. I will still ask you the same question, have you found a girlfriend? Where is Natsu? Isn't he with you?"

Tsuna reacted the way Happy had expected. He was fuming mad.

"Thanks for your concern. Don't compare me with that idiot. I'm different from him. Besides, I'm already married. " Tsuna paused for a while before breaking the news about his brother to him. "My idiotic brother and met with an accident during a mission and was no longer with us." The elder man's eyes widened. He did not know better.

"Really? That's why you... Why? I'm sorry to hear that." Gildarts slapped his head.

"If you ask me here to talk about that idiot, then forget it. I'm leaving now". Tsuna walked to the door as soon as he finished.

"Wait! Tsuna-kun! I don't think you remember me. Not as the mage of Fairy Tail but as a good friend of your late mother, Uncle Gil." To Tsuna's horror, it was revealed that Gildarts knew his real identity as a member of Dragneel Clan.


	20. Chapter 17: Inherited Ability

**The latest chapter made me drop my cookie I was eating. Just when I thought I can see hope when Sting with his great smile arriving to fight alongside with Rogue who was almost falling into darkness, tragedy happened. Spoiler to those who have not read Chapter 324. I didn't think Mashima Sensei will actually kill off a main character and he did. I hope he will stay dead even though it seems meaningless. I'm sure Natsu and the other Fairy Tail dragon slayers could have guessed what happened when they heard the scream. That could be motivation for the dragon slayers to hurry up and defeat the dragons. Gray mentioned he can't imagine a Fairy Tail without Natsu. What about Natsu? Can he imagine a Fairy Tail without Gray? I hope Ultear don't be in a hurry to kill herself.**

** Thanks Ahuna for the beta and sereneskydragonslayer for the review. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: Inherited Ability**

Gildarts was a frequent guest of the Drago Village where the Drangeel Clan resided. He would always visit the Head on purpose for personal reason and at the same time to get some information through Elie's precognition power in order accomplish his mission.

He witnessed the growing up of her twins, Natsu and Tsuna until that fated event happened. Initially he thought they were all killed and blamed himself for not being able to lend him his power. He was really relieved to learnt of the twins' survival and had been guiding Natsu along after he joined Fairy Tail. He had hoped that Natsu will become an outstanding mage when he grew up.

"Your mother is noble to have sacrificed herself for her children. To be honest, I had admired her when I was younger but I was not your father's match. Natsu was really a cute and naïve in nature, just looking at him enable us to forget our worries. Even so, this kid need to be watched." Gildarts started talking about his thoughts.

By the way, how did Natsu die? Did anything weird happen before the accident occurred? I'm sorry to be asking you this. I will tell you what I know about Natsu and his innate ability if you can give me more information behind his death. Natsu was unable to understand as he was too young back then when he first discovered his ability. I think it's time to tell you since you had grown up."

_"If only I explained to Natsu about his ability earlier, perhaps he will still be well and alive."_ Gildarts blamed himself for his hesitancy.

Tsuna listened to Gildarts in disbelief. "How is it possible?"

"Why is it not possible? You should be grateful because of it. By now, you should have realise that you did not inherit your mother's power of precognition because Natsu was the one who inherited this ability. As your mother mentioned, this power was a curse to him. I don't think you know about it. Natsu had been plagued with nightmares before that very day due to this ability.

"In other words, the power my mother said she had sealed was this and it wasn't Zeref?" Tsuna asked clenching his fist. Happy was trembling in fear. "Zeref?"

"What? Did you just say Zeref?" Gildarts was shocked. He punched on the rim of the armchair he was sitting on. "Did Natsu? Damn! Foolish boy. If only I was able to get to Drago Village that day. The truth was Natsu did hint me about it before it happened. I didn't take it to heart as I thought he was just joking. Natsu told me he saw somebody scary coming to steal something very important in the village, and it was red everywhere after that. It was some time after I left the village when the massacre occurred. I believed Natsu learnt of Zeref through his power of precognition. Zeref was a dark magic your family was in charge of guarding, and Natsu learnt that he would be able to defeat all his enemies including the scary man in his dream if he was able to get his hands on it. I tried to talk to Natsu again after you left for Edolas. By then, he no longer remembered anything from that day. Of course, I won't force him to remember the scary experience".

"I see. You better report what you had told me to the old man. That is why he summoned you in urgency. Just to prepare you mentally, my brother is still alive somewhere but the power of Zeref inside him had awakened." Tsuna answered sarcastically. Tsuna ran away as soon as he finished. He could not take it anymore.

"Damn it! That man knew so much but why didn't he prevent the tragedy from happening? Why didn't he believe my brother back then?" Tsuna screamed on top of his lung in frustration before he tripped on a rock and fell straight into the river. Tsuna found himself floating on the river which was shallow in depth as he reflected on himself.

"I'm also no better. Brother did mention to me his intention to steal Zeref but I don't believe him at all. That's why he declared he would obtain the magic and defeat me by using it. Why did I run away in a huff that day? I'm sorry." Tsuna apologised in tears.

* * *

Natsu was clutching his head as his memories gushed through his head. "What is this?" He mumbled in fear.

***Flashback***

_"Tsuna, will you look for me if I disappear one day?" Young Natsu asked his younger twin brother as they trekked through the hazy woods._

_"Stop talking nonsense. We will always be together. We were born together, remember? Even though you were born a minute earlier than me." Tsuna avoided his brother's usual stupid question. This was not the first time his idiotic brother asked him questions which he could not be bothered to answer. _

_Natsu on the other hand got emotional and jumped in front of him blocking his way before tripping and falling on his butt. "Hurry up and answer me!" Natsu rubbed his aching butt._

_Tsuna frowned at his brother who was worked up at his response before he finally replied, "What the hell? Ok, I promise to look for you if you ever disappear one day. Are you happy now?"_

_"It's a promise, Tsuna!" Natsu smiled in contentment. _

***End Flashback***

"Tsuna-kun is too serious. He can't take jokes at all." Gildarts commented to Makarov. They were having their private discussion the next day.

Makarov sighed. "You can't blame him. As young as he is, he is carrying a responsibility which no one else can imagine the weight of it. He is really serious in his way of life. He is the selected successor of the Dragneel Clan as he was born with immense magic power within him. Great power comes with great responsibility. The only problem was he was just too stubborn to pick up magic. " Makarov explained Tsuna's predicament.

"You should be consoled that he eventually became an S Class Mage in our guild, isn't it? I'm sure Elie will be proud of him. On the other hand, Natsu posed to be a problem. But Master, it wasn't his fault. Natsu was too young back then, there were just many things too hard for him to comprehend. If only I noticed his ability earlier". Gildarts replied in guilt.

Makarov admitted his mistake for overlooking Natsu. "It's true that we neglected Natsu. That doesn't mean Tsuna was matured as compared to him in the ways of handling things. He almost lost his S Class title the other day after the book theft incident and the assault against the guards of the library. Thanks to Jell… Mystogan's intervention, he got to keep his title. I think that it is beneficial to have more S Class mages from our guild to intervene in the Magic Council should things get bleak."

"We both know that Magic Council is corrupted. Elie lost her life because of them and their creation of the dark magic, Zeref even though they claimed to be protecting the people. It is ironic that there is nothing we can do against them". Gildarts shook his head. That was the very reason why he did not take the Wizard Saint exam after becoming the S Class. He did not want to get involved with the Magic Council.

"Speaking of the Magic Council, we have something we need to do before they get involved. That is the reason why I summon you urgently." Makarov gave Gildarts a serious look.

Gildarts nodded urging him to go on.

"Someone had trespassed that place." Makarov paused and thought a while before continuing. "But I'm glad that it was that place".

"Tenroujima." Gildarts read his Master's mind.


	21. Chapter 18: Lucy's Pain

**Lucy was finally told what had happened to Natsu. This is one of the chapters I like how it turned out. Ahuna is making it more impressive.**

**Thanks ****sereneskydragonslayer for the review. I realise I had been lacking interest in writing these days. Two more chapters to go before I end this season. I don't know when I will start writing Season 4. Maybe it will be soon or maybe it will be long time before I finally touch it. Perhaps more reviews will motivate me. **  


* * *

**Chapter 18: Lucy's Pain**

The sacred island of Fairy Tail, Tenroujima was infiltrated by an unknown person. Upon knowing this, Master had gathered all the A and S Class mages. He decided to apprehend the intruder as a mission to prep the A Class mages for the upcoming national S Class exam. It will be good training and preparation for the exam, and for the title as S class.

The A Class mages were excited. This was the first time Master had actually set up a mock exam so that at least the mages who were yo be taking the S Class exam for the very first time would have a taste of what would it be like. All the S Class mages would be participating and it would be beneficial to learn from those with experience for the exam. This time round, Master intended to increase the chance for mages of Fairy Tail of passing the exam.

Lisanna invited the youngest S Class mages of the guild, Wendy and Tsuna to share their experience to pass the exam. She had also invited some of the A Class mages, Gray, Juvia, Elfman and Lucy for the sharing session.

"I don't have any secret for passing the exam. I passed because of my healing magic which only can be mastered by talent and hard work". Gray nodded in agreement. He tried to master healing magic which he failed miserably during his school days in the magic academy.

"My secret is no secret. I just wanted to marry Ciel. She was my motivation in passing the exam. You guys need to learn from me and the exam is no sweat." Tsuna exclaimed proudly.

Lucy whispered to Gray beside her. "He is yapping about it again and he doesn't get sick of it. If we need to get married in order to pass S Class, I think we can stay single for the rest of our lives." Gray disagreed as he thought this could be a motivation for all of them. They just need a goal which would push them to their limit.

"I think you can use that as your motivation but as a fellow competitor, I will not give you any concession. I will definitely pass this year." Gray sent Lucy a challenge.

Lisanna supported her head with her hand on the table as she observed the group. Gray had taken the exam many times but had always failed. Tsuna passed at his very first exam while Wendy passed because of her rare ability. She wondered if she would be able to pass. She went overseas to study magic in order to gain a better standing as a candidate for the exam. There were only two candidates who could pass the exam each year. According to Charles's predictions, there would be one who passed with his rare ability and the other on his power. However this year, she could not predict any further.

"Weird. Am I seeing things which already had happened?" Charles scratched her head and she looked at Tsuna's direction.

"Charles? Are you okay? Don't stress yourself" Wendy asked in concern.

Lucy did not take the exam seriously at all. She did not care for the exam. Is becoming an S Class mage so important to them?

_"I think that's the dream for all mages." Lisanna said after hearing her opinion._

* * *

Lucy returned from an easy mission the next day. She did not care about the S Class exam. With her ability, despite being an A Class herself, it would take another few more years before she would be on par with Gray and the rest. Training a few more years before taking the exam was not that bad right? She wished her Brother-in-law would stop boasting about him passing his exam to marry her sister. He had the potential to be an S Class even without her sister. He was from the famous Dragneel Clan after all.

Lucy was talking with Plue and she wondered why the guild made a big fuss about a trespasser who merely passed by the sacred island of Fairy Tail, to the extent of making his capture as a mission for the S Class mock exam. She felt like the person would leave after he was done with his business, or maybe he just merely stopped there for a while before continuing his journey. Lucy was still talking by the time she reached home and opened the door.

"Welcome home!" A raven-haired topless mage greeted Lucy.

"TREPASSER!" Lucy attempted to throw her luggage on the trespassing Ice Mage. "Why did you come here uninvited? This must be the reason why there are so many scandals about us!" Lucy wanted to throw Gray out and she was making a big fuss out of it. She did not care about his purpose for coming here or whether he was just stopping over.

"Wait, Lucy! I didn't come here alone!" Gray raised his hand to defend himself from Lucy's kick.

"Lucy, where do you keep your toner?" A lady with scarlet hair appeared in bathing towel asked. "Erza too?"

_"Did you think my place is a hotel, both of you?" _Lucy had wanted to ask when she saw Happy hanging around with her Plue. _"Not the gossip-minger as well? Did he come to gather scandals?"_Lucy sweat dropped. This time round Gray two-timed her with Erza or something.

Lucy sighed. She decided to go straight to the point. "Why are you both here to visit me at this hour?"

Gray turned to her direction and replied, "It's about the S Class mock exam. You know there is a trespasser intruding our Tenroujima right?"

"Are you inviting me to join your team for this exam? I think you can count me out. Even thought I'm part of your "strongest team", I'm not interested in taking the mock exam as I don't think I'm up to it yet. Erza, why don't you give Gray your valuable advice in how to pass the exam?" Lucy raised her hand and explained her rationale in case she annoyed them.

Little did she expect that both Gray and Erza were making themselves as home. Erza was relaxing on her bed and Gray was reading something at her desk. "Aren't you making yourself too comfortable here?" Lucy asked in an inaudible voice timidly.

"No, you are definitely coming with us, Lucy." Erza spoke up. "Opps! I'm sorry, Requip!" She noticed herself being rude in bath towel and requipped into her pajamas.

Erza sat down as she continued in a serious tone, "I believe Master had thought it through for this mission. He must have done some precaution before deciding on it. If not, I don't think he will give us the permission to handle this. We believe that our target is the Dark Mage, Zeref. Master noticed the dying of plants on that island which had given us clue about the trespasser. Both Jellal and Tsuna were involved as well. Jellal had admitted that he asked you for help to check up on Tsuna's secret and you have already learnt of his family background and his clan mission which is to destroy the dark magic, Zeref. That was the magic the boy we met back at Cait Shelter which possessed the ability to take lives. Jellal have been watching Grimiore Hearts which was the Mastermind behind the awakening of Zeref again. He believe they will be making their move very soon. Hence, we need to move before them. Zeref was awakened as a result from many years of their experiments; of course they would want it back. I'm taking responsibility for it since it was my fault all these things is happening. If we encountered the boy you met at Cait Shelter, we have to bring him back."

"Stop reproaching yourself, Erza. If you think you are responsible, what about us? Lucy and I were at fault for letting him go in the first place. I had spoken to Lucy, your childhood friend, Leo and he agreed to help us when he heard about you and _his_ affair. He will be participating in this mission as well."

"Why does this mission got to do with me? Lucy asked feeling puzzled.

"This is serious matter, Lucy. You have to come with us for this mission as you are most likely the only one who can save him if he have already lost himself. Things wouldn't have come to this if both of us hadn't let him go that day at the Tower of Heaven. He would not have fell on to the hands of the enemies as an experiment subject and he would not have become the vessel of the dark magic. We didn't know all along that the enemy's target had been him all along and Jellal had been blaming himself since that day he found out the real identity of Zeref's vessel. We didn't realise at all. I don't want to keep this matter from you. It has been confirmed that Natsu is still alive but in another identity as the legendary dark mage. An extremely dangerous existence". Gray was talking so much in one shot that Lucy was unable to digest it. All she had in her mind was to stop Gray from reading the novel she had been working on.

"Give it back to me! Eh? Did you just mention Natsu?" Lucy asked before she even noticed herself. An image of a black-haired boy she met at Cait Shelter came into her mind. He had appeared before her to save her from Angel's attack when she lost control.

_"Did Gray just say he is Natsu?" _

No wonder the boy knew them when he appeared before them. No wonder he bid farewell to them and wishing for their happiness. No wonder her heart ached whenever that boy came into her mind. She had wanted to approach him but he stopped her that day. Because he was cursed so he was unable to get close to them. Because he cared for them, he stopped them from getting close to him. Natsu was still Natsu. His feelings of wanting to protect his loved ones have not change even a bit. Tears welled up in Lucy's eyes as she landed on her knees shocked in realization.

_"Why? How can people do this to Natsu? What's their motive? Why did they curse him? Did he do anything wrong?" _Many questions popped into her mind. Tears finally fell down her cheek. To think she did not realise the boy was Natsu all along. Why dare she? Why did she have to be afraid of him? Natsu must be suffering alone while they were having a high life going from one adventure after another. What should she do now? How can she save him?

"Lucy…" Erza noticed she was crying. She kneeled down in front of her and held her shoulder and allowed Lucy to cry on her arms. She rubbed the back of her head as she consoled her, "I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't know your feeling for Natsu if it wasn't for Gray who told me about it. I didn't know you are also suffering from the loss of someone you love like I did. I kept to myself because I didn't think anyone would have understood how I feel when I thought I had lost Jellal. That is why I will invite you along for this mission."

"Yes, I believe we will be able to find a way to save him. Together, we will find Natsu and bring him home." Gray added as he looked to her direction and gave her an assuring smile.

Lucy pushed Erza away and wiped off her tears. She nodded her head furiously. "Yes, we will find him! Natsu, I will find you and this time round, I'll never let you go!" Lucy declared in determination.

Erza smiled at Lucy at her new born determination and encouraged, "As long as we are united, nothing can daunt us!"


	22. Chapter 19: Three-way battle

**Sorry to keep everyone waiting. I have been busy with other things lately. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up next week or the week after next. **

**Even though Doranbalt was the real name of Mest. I will refer him as Mest in my fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Three-way battle**

The revamped new management of The Magic Council held a meeting discussing how they should deal with one of the Light Guilds, Fairy Tail. The council had never liked Fairy Tail because how much trouble they were causing them all the time but they were not able to nail them down without anything concrete against them.

"What? Not Fairy Tail again?" One of the council members with sunglasses asked.

"I don't think they are always causing us problem. They have been a great help to us. They have defeated the traitor, Jellal and destroyed Nirvana for us". Org, the sage of the council highlighted combing his beard. He was a tall old man with long beard.

"The council have never granted them approval to do that. They did that of their own volition. Our library guards were assaulted by Tsuna Dragion. In addition, the idiotic twin brother of his even broke the extremely dangerous criminal, Brain out of the prison. Until now, we have yet to apprehend him to answer for his crime. I'm sure Fairy Tail have hidden him from us. Besides, he is Jellal's disciple. I will believe they are in cahoots." Another member shared his view.

"Natsu Dragion was still a member of the council even though he came from Fairy Tail." Org reminded them. He couldn't have them giving a one-sided view against Fairy Tail when the guild had lent their hands to them despite what they had done against them sometimes. " You should not judge the guild with just one or two person's action." He defended.

"I bet he is a spy sent by Jellal to spy on us to find our weakness and ultimately destroy us. Natsu Dragion was brought in by Jellal and we have never acknowledged him as one of us." Another member spoke up before looking over to the last member for his view.

"The dark magic, Zeref was revived. How should we deal with this? Zeref was originally created by us and guarded by the Dragneel Clan. Nine years ago, Zeref disappeared after he massacred the Dragneel Clan. Makarov claimed that Zeref had been sealed as its vessel had taken his own life. But look at what had happened? The magic was revived and evidences were pointing at Fairy Tail for hiding the mage who possessed the magic at their sacred island, Tenroujima. However, it was proved that Zeref was not involved with the destruction of the various towns and villages. Can we take action to infiltrate their territories to capture the current vessel?"

The Chairman, Gran Doma stamped his staff on the ground. "Summon the both of them here. We have no time to lose. We need to take action and to find the vessel before Fairy Tail does. Destroy the vessel before Zeref is fully awakened. The moment we find the vessel is the moment we gathered enough evidence to disband the guild". The Chairman was determined to get rid of the guild which knew too much about Zeref. But before that he wanted to retrieve something from the guild...

"Bring her back to us. She is too important to be allowed to stay in the guild, we need her power to keep our pet in good health."

* * *

Meanwhile, the dark guild, Grimiore Hearts were preparing for their next mission.

"We have pinpointed the boy's location. It's time to take him back." Ultear rolled her crystal ball as it revealed the location of an island right in the middle of the sea with a huge tree on it. At first glance the island could fit nicely in a globe.

"Let me smoke the rascal up to seek revenge for Miss Ultear. Just by slapping him alone did not help to force him to obey us. Let us teach him a lesson to show him what Grimiore Hearts is made of. He didn't know that we had been watching him and doing things behind his back using his name. So much for saving him from his critical condition being condemned in a half-dead vegetative state. He is better off dead". A long spiky-blonde mage laughed cynically lighting his black fire over his body.

"Stop playing, Zancrow. He is our prized treasure. We will have much problems if he lost control of the magic power". A goat-liked humanoid creature, Caprico responded.

"He is such a pure young man before he was tainted. May I suggest we put him to sleep after we retrieve him? He looked so alluring when asleep whether in his original feature or in his "Zeref-activated" appearance. I will make him my sleeping beauty whom I will wake as his "prince charming"". A man with silver hair, Rustyrose sniffed from a rose he was holding.

"As I read it, you are teaching the wrong stuff to the kids. We should not learn from you." Meredy, a small pink-haired girl commented in her soft tone.

"IIIIIIIIII aaaaaaaaaaggggggggrrrrreeeee." A fat white man named Kain Hikaru was trying to say something and Meredy corrected him on his behalf. "As I read it, he agrees with me.

Their Master spoke, ignoring their chit chat. "I didn't think anybody could have seen through our ploy until that man did. As expected from the descendent of the smartest clan of mages, Jellal of the Fernandes Clan who took after his late father. We had intended to divert his attention towards the events we created luring him to think that Zeref was behind it while we look into his location but he ended up proving his innocence. We were not able to obtain Zeref due to Elie Dragneel's interference. Hence we can only use the data obtained to clone it. After years of experiments, we have finally succeeded. Just by observing him after letting him roam around have proven our success. We need his power."

"It's time to retrieve him for the sake of our dreams. There will be problem if the creator of the magic, the Magic Council learnt of his presence. The previous events have already caught their attention".

"There is one problem". Ultear highlighted. "That kid have escaped to the holy ground of the strongest guild of Fiore. There is usually a strong barrier cast on it which makes it hard to detect by the public. Because of the boy's entry, the barrier was dispelled. I will believe the Master of the guild, Fairy Tail have noticed the breach of the barrier and they will be taking action very soon. It will certainly affect us in our mission to retrieve the boy".

Their Master was not fazed at it. He felt that it was time to settle all scores with the fairies. "Will they be eaten or we will be eaten? The moment we retrieve Zeref and awaken his full power is the moment of their deaths. Let's fight it out my Seven Sins of Purgatory!" Master Hades declared as his six members of his strongest team appeared on scene.

* * *

Natsu woke up from his nightmare at the island no one was in. He was trembling in fear from what he had seen from his dream.

"They are coming!" He clutched his head. "Does that mean I can't escape from my fate? Is the world going to end because of me?

* * *

Wendy and Charles were on their way home from the guild. Charles was extremely worried due to her power of precognition; she just got a really bad foreboding.

"Wendy, I think it is better for you not to get involved in this mission as I think things are getting serious. With Mystogan and Gildarts and the other S and A Class mages around, I don't think they will have problem in taking care of the matter." Charles advised.

Wendy disagreed. "As one of the fellow S Class mage, of course I have to help. I believed that as long as we work together, we will succeed in accomplishing the mission. Besides, I can put my healing and support magic to good use." Wendy explained.

A man with almost shaved hair in red and orange striped shirt appeared before them interrupted their conversation and Wendy recognised him as Mest of the Magic Council.

"Long time no see, Sky Sorceress, I'm honoured that you still remember me." The man named Mest greeted her. He came to her for his mission.


	23. Chapter 20: The Fight against Destiny

**Natsu who was involved in the destruction of his clan would have more accurate account than Tsuna in chapter 13 but that is not the fact. Just take note as these memories he had is not complete :P. What exactly happened that day will be revealed in the upcoming season.**

**This is the final chapter of Season 3. Thank you for hanging on till today. I'm not sure when will I start to work on Season 4. Till then.**

**As usual, thanks Ahuna for the beta and sereneskydragonslayer for reviewing every chapters. I appreciate it. I think Ahuna can see something I had added and feel free to laugh about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The End to a Beginning**

Erza and Jellal were watching the sunset on top of the hill they often came by together. The sky happened to be scarlet red which reminded Jellal the previous time they came before he left for the fateful mission. Jellal looked back. He gained a lot; he lost a lot and how much things had happened over the past few months? Life was so unpredictable.

What he did not realise is the burden his disciple, Tsuna had been carrying all along over the past nine years? He wished he was a more competent teacher, someone Tsuna could rely on. He realized how weak he had become.

"No, Jellal, you had done your best for them. Never doubt yourself. On the other hand, as your wife, I can't do anything to help you. As per Master's order, I'm to participate in the mission at Tenroujima leaving you to face _that woman_ alone. Even so, you are not alone. As long as we are united as one, we will be able to create miracle like what you had just taught to Tsuna". Erza gave Jellal an assuring smile. She turned to his direction and remembered something.

"Why not let's make a pact again? We will come here to see the sunset again after we save Natsu and bring him back." Erza suggested.

"That's of course." Jellal blushed at the pathetic sight of himself. Even though he was afraid of height, he would come here with her no matter what. Jellal swallowed his saliva. There was something he had always wanted to ask but he could not find the courage. He berated himself for his weakness.

"Erza, after this, will you marry me again?"

* * *

Tsuna left Magnolia to revisit his hometown, Drago Village to reflect alone. Many things had happened, so much more than he could keep up. His real identity as a member of Dragneel was revealed to those he trusted, he witnessed the teamwork required to produce miracle which he alone could not accomplish. After this, he would be heading to Tenroujima to find his twin brother with his friends but his Teacher, Jellal who would not be joining them as he had his own part to fulfill while they search for his brother.

Tsuna tugged his scarf and recalled what Jellal had last told him before he left.

***Flashback***

_"Are you really not going with us?" Tsuna asked Jellal. He kind of disagreed with the Master's decision not to have Jellal join them. His teacher was an extremely powerful mage after all. He would feel better with Jellal around. _

_"My mission is to return to my hometown to retrieve a book written by your mother, Elie Dragneel. It is a different book from Daybreak. I was told by Master that your mother could have foreseen the destruction of the Dragneel Clan and hence she entrusted that book to someone people would not have never thought of. This time as per Master's order, I'm going to meet her find out if there is any clue in that book about Zeref. Our Master's order is to remove Zeref from Natsu's body to free him from the the effect of the magic. However, it will be too risky considering how little we knew about the effect the magic has on its vessel". Jellal then explained the kind of risk he would foresee. Tsuna was lost for words._

_"The after effect of my brother's health?" Tsuna asked worriedly._

_"Zeref had been activated in Natsu's body for quite some time by now. I had battled him before and realized that he was seemingly unaffected by the damages I had inflicted on him. It seems that the magic is healing Natsu from whatever damages he had received but I feel that it is different from Wendy's healing magic. I don't know what is going to happen to Natsu after we remove Zeref from him. I recalled that you had mentioned that Natsu had lost all his five senses after he had taken the damage from my clone. That is exactly the effect my Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis has on my opponent so I'm really afraid…" Jellal explained his fear._

_"Is there any other way to save my brother?" Tsuna wanted to hope for the best. _

_"I'm sorry, Tsuna. I'm sorry for not being a competent teacher to you. One thing is, I will not give up until the very last moment. I'm glad that I met you and Natsu. Both of you had made me realise that life is not going to as smooth-sailing as I wish to. One will grow after going through the tribulations and challenges life had set for us. I believe that as long as we believe and not give up on Natsu, miracle can occur". Jellal walked to Tsuna and gave him a pat on his shoulder. _

***End Flashback***

"Brother, we are coming for you. I promised to look for you should one day you disappear. I have already decided to defy our mother's will and I will not kill you. I believe that if we work together, miracle can happen. We will remove Zeref from you to free you from the curse. After that, let's come back to our hometown together with Ciel and Lucy and we will have fun together. Mother had told Master that you will not live long. I don't understand what he had meant back then but now I know. Until the last moment of your life, we will always be together, ok?" Droplets of tears fell from his eyes as Tsuna blinked and looked up to the snowy gray sky.

* * *

Lucy had locked herself at home since she had heard about what had happened Natsu from Erza and Gray. She gritted her teeth as she recalled what Gray had told her before they left.

***Flashback***

_"The Natsu I know, as a member of Dragneel Clan, would have tried to kill himself to try and destroy the magic freeing Tsuna from the responsibility of having to kill him with his own hands. There must be some reason behind why he didn't do that. Either he had already lost himself or he wanted to live badly"._

***End Flashback***

"Natsu, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have changed your destiny. I never expect that things will turn out like this." Lucy cried to herself in regret.

* * *

The next day, participants of the S Class mock exam had gathered at the port of Hargeon. They were going to capture the trespasser who had infiltrated their sacred land, Tenroujima.

Tsuna was in charge of leading and coordinating with the A Class participants while the rest of the S class mages had already headed to the island for preparation. The mages of Fairy Tail gathered around Tsuna as the huge ship with a flag of Fairy Tail arrived to the port.

_"Brother, we are coming for you. We are not giving up on you so you better not give up on yourself." _

Lucy looked forward to Tsuna's direction in determination.

_"Natsu, we are coming. I will like to believe what Gray had suggested that you want to live. You have to wait for me. Even if I have to exchange my life for yours, I will not let you get hurt again."_

* * *

Makarov sat on the office alone in the ship in his own thought. What they did not know that Master had given Jellal an ultimatum. Jellal had been nothing but a disappointment to him since the day he took Natsu with him. He would be lying to himself if he did not blame him for what happened to Natsu. He admitted that he regretted for agreeing to his proposal to take him as his disciple. However, he was still grateful to him for what he had done for Tsuna. Tsuna had taken after Elie and had become an outstanding mage Elie had envisioned.

But still, he did not really trust him hence he did not allow Jellal to participate in the search mission in Tenroujima. Instead, he would be in charge to pick up the book his old friend, Elie had left to a survivor of that catastrophic incident and to find a way to remove Zeref from Natsu by hook or by crook. If not, he had decided to play the villain by destroying the magic along with the vessel. Even though Jellal and Natsu was if not once a member of Fairy Tail, he saw them as his dear children, but if he could not risk destroying the future of the other children because of them. It would pain him if he ended up having to kill one of his children to protect his other children. The needs of the many outweighs the needs of the few.

"I'm sorry, Elie, I had let you down for not taking good care of Natsu causing Natsu to go through so much pain". Makarov closed his eyes.

"But I'm glad that he is hiding in that island."

* * *

Meanwhile, the ship of Grimoire Hearts was already approaching the island. They would retrieve their Lord Zeref back with their own hands.

* * *

Natsu was sitting under a tree by himself. He raised his hand to reach for the sky as he cried apologizing to his late mother.

"I'm sorry, mother. Please forgive me for being unfilial!"

Little by little, the memories of the truth behind that day were returning to him. Natsu remembered the catastrophic incident back at Drago Village. He was frustrated. He was depressed. Natsu was mad at himself for not being able to prevent the tragedy from happening. He was well aware that the culprits behind the bloodbath of his village still existed. He had wasted his effort. Those people had never given up on the pursuit of this cursed magic he possessed to the extent of cloning it, and transplanting it onto him who had been ignorant until now. What they did not know that he had already possessed this magic. All they had done was to awaken it. Natsu wondered to himself what those people were after.

Natsu remembered what had happened that day.

***Flashback***

_Someone they knew had betrayed his mother by opening the gate letting the culprits who had been targeting the magic into the Village. He saw his parents and the other mages of the Dragneel Clan fighting hard to protect the village. However, one by one they fell within the burning village. _

_As it was exactly what Natsu saw in his dream, after he had pissed Tsuna off on purpose so that Tsuna would leave the village, he came to the chamber where Zeref was sealed. He could not let the bad guys have their way. Natsu's dreams had been spot on after all. _

_"So this is the magic our Clan is watching over. He looked up to the black magic globe which was emitting black smoke in awe. "With this power, I will be able to defeat the bad guys and I will not lose to the likes of Tsuna. I'm sorry Tsuna. No one believes me so I will do this my way. I will defeat them with this magic and after this, I will disappear. You don't have to look for me as I'm the one who will break our promise. You must live on for our sake. I'm sure you are going to be someone great and mother will be proud of you." Natsu cried as he reached for the globe. He would defeat the bad guys, Grimoire Hearts._

_"Natsu! No, don't do it!" That was the last thing he heard and he saw a small girl with short purplish black hair running towards him before he was enveloped by the black smoke._

***End Flashback***

Natsu clutched his head as the usual wave of dark smoke was emitting from his body. He yelled in frustration within the smoke, "I will not give up! What will come will come eventually. No one can stop it. The reason I was born is because of you, Grimoire Hearts. I'm going to challenge my own destiny. I can't let my friends get hurt because of me. For the sake of my friends, I will not run away again."

Natsu slumped down against the tree as the smoke dissipated. He had made his decision as he sensed the incoming ship of Grimoire Hearts.

"Bring it on, Grimoire Hearts! I will face all of you as Natsu of the Dragneel Clan, Natsu Dragneel with the power of the dark mage, Zeref!" Natsu Dragneel declared as he let out a cynical laugh.

_"That's right, Natsu, that's the way. Feel the despair. I will grant you all the power you need." _The shadow within Natsu had retreated with the exact same expression Natsu had on his face.


End file.
